Captured
by Looneylune
Summary: Sollux finally cracked, and his parents sent him to the Skaia center for mental rehabilitation. Theres he makes some friends, some enemies, and someone he'd like as more than a friend. ARADIAxSOLLUX AND TEREZIxKARKAT. T for Karkat's language, of course
1. Chapter 1

AN:Aaaargh, I have procrastinated this long enough. Here it is. My terrible fanfic/shot. Pleaseplease PLEASE, if you like it, keep on reading, and tell others (NOT TO SOUND DESPERATE, I just would like this story to do good.) That is really all. Thanks ^-^ AN/

Chapter 1

"Are you feeling alright Sollux?"

Sollux sat quietly in the passenger seat, not uttering a word to his human mother. Sollux didn't want to talk to her for what she was doing; what she said was for his own good. He just looked away, choosing to instead look out the window.

"You're awfully quiet," his mother told him.

"Hmm."

"Sollux."

"... yeah, I gueth," he finally replied to his mother, to her relief.

Sollux was rather screwed up, in his parents opinions. He had quite a few 'disadvantages', as his parents called them. He was adopted, as all trolls are. Ever since he was a wriggler, he had what was called the vision twofold, the ability to see the future and the past. His parents thought was just another load of crap the troll society made up to make themselves look more impressive. It wasn't. This also made him unable to see most colours, only red and blue. His vision was fixed with the help of special glasses, which are often just confused for human 3D glasses. Without them, Sollux was pretty much blind. Other than that, Sollux was also a high level psiconic. These powers just scared his parents, although they should have expected it. He was a yellow-blood after all, and yellows almost all were born with psiconic powers. It should have been obvious.

Other than the visions and his powers, most people would think he was a pretty normal guy, except for his annoying lisp. He thought he was pretty normal too, until he started hearing voices. the voices of doom, of the ones about to die. One can only take so much of them. So, like anyone would have, he became extremely introverted, stopped going to school and eventually refused to leave his room, even for food. He would just sit at his computer all day. His parents tried to help him, but he refused. Eventually, he gave up and tried to kill himself, but his parents stopped him. Now, he was sitting in his human mothers car, heading to the Skaia Center for Mental Rehabilitation.

"Thith ith tho pointleth," Sollux whined. "How ith thith going to help me any more than the doctorth I've already theen?"

"Because, Sollux, these doctors are specially trained to help kids!"

"That doethn't mean they'll be any more help than any more of the idiotth you've made me thee." Sollux's mother shot him a disapproving glare.

"Those doctors are not idiots, Sollux."

He laughed." Well they sure don't know what they're doing. Nothing ith going to change, mom."

"How do you know?" his mother asked.

Sollux sighed. He really didn't want to explain it."Becauthe they told me."

"Who?" she really didn't understand anything.

"Them."

Sollux's mother finally realized what he was saying. She shook her head out of thought, and proceeded to consult her son. "Don't listen, Sollux. They're what we are trying to get rid of," she rambled on.

"How can I not lithten if they are in my fucking head all the time?" Sollux yelled, waving his arms about frantically.

"Just... Block them, don't pay attention. But here we are!" Sollux blocked out her rambling, up until the point where the car stopped.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Despite currently hating this hospital with every ounce of his being, he almost_ liked_ the sight of the building. It was a tall, majestic brick building, with vines growing on the side. The front garden was nothing to shrug at either. The lawn was well kept, and the flower beds were magnificent. On closer observation, Sollux noticed the flowers on the left were trimmed and groomed to match the flowers on the right exactly. The hospital knew how to play his love for symmetry and duality. Nonetheless, Sollux kept a straight face, telling himself that the hospital wasn't like this on the inside.

Sollux's mom opened the door, and stepped out, grabbing his bag.

"Come on Sollux, we have to go in," she said, opening the car door.

"What if I refuthe to leave?" Sollux said, trying to sound serious, despite his lisp which made it rather hard to take him seriously, even for his mother.

"Then I will drag you out."

"Jutht try." And the fight was on.

"Sollux, you know that I can." she was trying to avoid making a scene. "You'd hate for that to be your first impression of your new home."

"No."

"Come on Sollux." she was getting angry.

"No."

"I am not thcared, oh shit, I am not fucking scared," Sollux consoled himself aloud as he hung onto his seat for dear life.

"Sollux. Calm down," his mother said, grabbing the bridge of her nose. She looked like she was getting a terrible headache.

"Thcrew you."

"Language," she reprimanded him. With that, she reached into the car to grab her adopted son.

As she grabbed his arm, he began to squirm, trying to resist her grip. "No! !" She pulled even more. Sollux responded by wiggling even more like an idiot. "Let go!" he cried, trying to keep a grip on the seat with his remaining arm.

His mother had enough. With a surprising burst of strength, she yanked Sollux out of the car. Unprepared for such forced, He fell out of the car, and onto the pavement. The woman simply grabbed her son's backpack, and tried to pick him up off the floor.

"So, what do you think?" she said, sound much too happy for Sollux's taste.

"I don't like it."

The woman was shocked at the comment."Why? It's a beautiful building!"

"I don't like it."

"Why not?" She asked.

"It'th terrible." Despite rather enjoying the exterior decorating of the building, he knew what was inside, and wanted none of it.

"How come?"

"It'th not the outthide. It'th what'th on the inthide!" Sollux cried.

"You haven't been inside," she retorted. "You can't tell! Let's go inside," she said, kneeling down and extending her hand to help Sollux up.

Sollux crossed his arms. "I don't want to."

"Don't be childish, Sollux."

She reached out further.

Sollux backed up further. "Bad thingth will happen in there. Bad thingth."

His mother couldn't believe what the boy was saying. "No, they are very happy."

"No." Sollux refused to listen. "There are bad thingth in there."

She had enough of this. She reached out to her arms limit, and grabbed her son by the wrists. "No, there aren't." She grunted, trying to lift the troll of the ground.

Sollux squirmed. "No!"

Ignoring his pleas, his mother simply picked him up the ground, and carried him inside with much less effort that he would have liked.

Feeling rather stupid, Sollux decided to man up. " Let go of me. I have legth, I can walk."

"Okay, as long as you walk inside." She put him down.

"... fine," sulked Sollux.

Hands in his pockets, eyes on the ground, Sollux walked inside, with what little dignity he had left, but he went as slowly as he could, of course.

"Hurry up."

He hurried up, but only a little.

Having already reached the door, the woman waited impatiently for her son to arrive. "Sollux, now."

He hurried.

Sollux remember his past comments, on how the hospital couldn't be that nice the outside. He hoped with every nerve in his body that he was right, and he was.

The interior was, well, not exactly _nice_. It wasn't _terrible_, but it was disappointing compared to the outside. The walls were a pastel yellow, and the floor was tiled with an off-white linoleum. The doors were dark wood, as were the trimmings on the floor.

_Wow, _thought Sollux,_ I was right._ Sollux looked around. He turned to his mother. "It'th ugly in here."

Sollux's mother had noticed too. She tried to act like she didn't care, but it was obvious that she was disturbed by the interior design.

"It'th ugly," Sollux replied bluntly.

His mother leaned over to him, whispering in his ear, "Yes it is."

"I hate it."

"Don't hate it!" she told the boy. "You'll get used to it."

As they walked across the tiled floor to the main desk, sneakers squeaking, Sollux couldn't help but notice the door. It was a large, dark wooden door. It was perfect, the design, the beauty. It froze Sollux in his tracks. It was the most beautiful door he had ever seen. That's when he noticed the sign.


	3. Chapter 3

AN:Hehe, thanks to everyone who reads! I'm trying to keep each chapter fairly short. most will be around this lenght. Uh, thats all. Thankies ^-^ AN/

Chapter 3

NO PATIENTS PAST THIS POINT.

Man, that was a kill joy. Of course he would want to go past that point now that you told him not to.

He continued. His mother was already at the desk, signing papers. They already knew his conditions and doctors, and all that required information. She was now signing lease papers, and handing over the many bottles of pills Sollux has required to take: antipsychotics, antidepressants, mood stabilizers, pain killers and power suppressants. His doctors said that suppressing his powers might help him. In his opinion, humans were just nervous about trolls having powers. Typical.

"Yes, that's all in order!" The lady behind the desk practically sang. She was much too cheerful for Sollux's liking. The woman directed his mother towards the fancy door, making him somewhat jealous that she got to see what was behind the door, and called over a nurse.

"Alright, Sollux, I must go. Just remember me and your father love you."

Sollux turned his back to his 'mother'. "Don't call yourselves my parents. You know you're not."

She ignored her 'son', and tried to hug him. Sollux did not oblige, making the hug extremely awkward.

As the woman left, Sollux stood there hating everything. Hating his humans, hating this hospital, hating whatever was behind that door, and hating his ever present lisp.

The nurse walked up from him and shook him out of his hateful thoughts.

"Hello Sollux!" Great, another overly happy voice.

Sollux grudgingly responded with a simple, "Hi."

"Are you ready?"

"If I thay no can I leave?" Sollux said, wincing at his lisp.

"No, you can't," she said. Well, she sounded less happy now. "Come on, let's go see your room." The nurse started to pace away, her white shoes squeaking on the tiled floor.

Sollux finally obliged."Fine."

During the walk Sollux focused less on the words the nurse was spewing, about meal times, activities and doctor checkups, and focused more on where he was going. His room was on the second floor, and they passed many interesting looking rooms. He made a mental note to visit them later. He also noticed that the decor didn't change, much to his distress.

"Alright, here we are!" the nurse sang.

Sollux stared at the door.

It was a terrible door.

"Whatever."

As the nurse left, Sollux stared at the door. This was his new home, for who knows how long. He only hoped the room wasn't as crappy as the rest. But since when did Sollux care about this shit? "_Oh well, might as well open the lousy god damn door_," he thought, so he did.

The room, fortunately, wasn't that bad. It almost looked like a hotel room, with two single beds, two dressers, a desk a chair and a table. Since there was nothing that seemed to belong to anyone, he assumed that he didn't have a roommate. Yet.

"Thith thuckth." Sollux mumbled to himself, closing the door.

"thith room ith..." Sollux stopped and corrected himself, "Okay, not that bad. Thtill, fuck thith."

"Look how many fuckth I give," he muttered.

"God Dammit, Thollux! Thtop talking to yourthelf!" Sollux yelled to no one in particular. "There ith no one here! There ith no one!" He was screaming now.

"Shut up!" he shut himself up before any nurses came. In a blind, schizophrenic rage, he threw himself on the bed, which was, to his surprise, was extremely comfortable.

"Fuck thith," the troll mumbled into his pillow. He had a terrible headache. He wasn't scheduled to have his meds for a couple of hours. The pain killers he took were pathetically weak and never really worked. He was miserable and in pain, and just wanted life to go away. Somehow, he managed to fall asleep, drifting into a non-medication induced sleep for the first time in weeks.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Yaay, another new chapter! Thanks to all the people who have been following. I'm going to post a few more chapters in the next two days, since I have quite a few written. I'm going to post some before I leave to camp. if all goes well, I'll finish all the typing onm the road trip, and post it over some time and stuff. yeah, I can't write decent author's notes. Anywho, enjoy~ AN/

Chapter 4

Sollux was woken by the sound of the door opening. He sat up, and fixed his glasses, which he had forgotten to take off. Thank god they weren't broken.

"Sollux, I've brought you your pills for the evening." It was a nurse. He wasn't sure if it was a new nurse or not. Sollux wasn't paying attention, and they all look too similar to tell. Anyway, she was carrying a small tray, with all of Sollux's pills on it.

"Uh, thankth," he mumbled, taking the pills and swallowing them with the glass of water she gave him. After that she left without a word, leaving Sollux alone.

Waiting for the meds to work seemed like hours instead of minutes to Sollux. He lay on the bed, making sure to take of his glasses of, and curled up into a small ball-like shape, waiting for them to work

And they did, surprisingly fast. Leaving Sollux extremely bored. He then remembered the interesting looking rooms he had saw earlier . The rec room, was it? Yeah, that was it. "_Might as well go find that_," he thought.

Unfortunately, after his nap, Sollux didn't remember where those rooms were, leaving him to wander around aimlessly for a few minutes. He wandered down most hallways, untill he came crashing into a rather tall boy, a sea dweller. Maybe he could show Sollux where to go.

"Wwatch wwhere you're going, lowwblood!" Well, there goes that theory. Before he could even open his mouth, the sea dweller stormed away, taking his oddly British sounding accent with him. Weirdo. Anyway, Sollux wandered some more, giving up the prospect of finding someone to give him any directions. Down some more hallways, and a flight of stairs, he came across a room, labeled "RECREATION ROOM." There was no door, only a wide open void of where a door should have been.

"_Whatever. Might as well get this over with,"_ he thought, walking into the room.

Elsewhere in the rec room, sat a young blind girl with her juggalo friend. They were chatting idly, the blind girl, sniffing the air, trying to keep up with the people in the room. That's when she smelled Sollux.

Sollux was still looking at the new room. The walls were the same pastel yellow, and the floor the same white tiles, but the wooden trims and doors were a lighter colour than the rest, and the furniture were also pastels. But this room seemed strangely... friendly. Even though this room was decorated like the rest, this room seemed to attract him.

He was looking around when Terezi noticed him.

"Hey, new guy!" she called to him, waving her arm in what she thought was his direction, which it was, of course. "I'm Terezi," she said with a cackle. "And you are?"

Sollux was somewhat confused by the girl. He walked over to Terezi. "Uh, I'm Thollux," he managed to say, and winced as Terezi giggled at his lisp.

The taller boy, who Sollux hadn't really noticed, spoke up. "I'm Gamzee," he told him in a stoned-as-fuck voice.

"Uh, hi."

"So what are you up to?" Terezi asked, rocking back and forth on her heels.

"Nothing, really. I jutht got here," Sollux responded, not really caring about what he saying. He then thought he might want to make an effort to make some friends. It would make his stay here a lot easier.

"Motherfucking miracles, bro." Sollux looked at the clown, who just stared off into the distance, and uttered a sound, which Sollux registered as "Honk."

"That's pretty cool!" Terezi said, ignoring the stoned troll,

"... Uh, okay." Terezi was acting like Gamzee's behaviour was perfectly normal. Well, maybe it was normal for him. Needless to say he was completely baffled by Gamzee's antics.

And Terezi noticed this. "Just ignore him. He's stoned."

"I can tell," Sollux mumbled, mostly to himself.

"Honk."

AN: Ahaaaaaaaa, finally, more canon characters. Now all we need is a love interest...(that COULD count as a spoiler...) AN/


	5. Chapter 5

AN:OKaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaay, so I wrote this chapter, eddited it, then had to re-edit it because my edits removed the authors not for some fucking reason :I I remain un-impressed.

A note, I changed Aradia from having schizophrenia to anxiety disorder, because in severe cases, things like anxiety disorder and bipolar disorder can bring on hallucinations, like voices in ones head.

Anywho, I have re-done this with more canon-ness than ever! Which is VERY LITTLE. Enjoy /AN

Chapter 5

Sollux managed to sneak away from the rec room. Well, sneak wasn't probably the best word to describe it. More like he made an excuse to leave. But really, he did want to see more of the hospital, and he just told them that. He was also kind of creeped out by that stoned clown, but Sollux was sure he was nice deep down.

Aradia walked down the hallway, paying no heed to where she was going. As usual, she had her nose buried in a book, and couldn't be bothered if anyone was in her way. They'd move.

Sollux wasn't paying full attention to the hallway. He was half looking at his feet, half looking around at the hallway. He had only been here for a matter of hours; after all, he was still entitled to the right to look around. Yet he did not use this right completely.

That's when Aradia crashed into Sollux. It was inevitable, really. Neither of them was paying much attention while walking. Aradia's book dropped to the floor with a muffled thud.

"Oh, jeez, I'm thorry." he said, trying not to look like a total idiot. He picked himself off the floor, and offered a hand to the girl.

"No, It was my fault," Aradia said politely, taking his hand and getting off the floor. "I should have watched where I was going."

"It's okay." Sollux just hope his lisp wasn't worsening her impression of him. "Are you okay?"

"I'm okay." She said, with little emotion. "And you?"

"Uh, yeah, I'm okay," God, he was feeling stupid, but he couldn't help but notice how pretty she was. "Here, you dropped your book." He held up her book, which he had picked up after the collision.

"Thanks." Aradia said , a faint smile starting to form.

"Uh, here." He handed the book to her.

Aradia nodded, acknowledging her thanks." I'm Aradia Megido." She said, taking her book from Sollux.

"Thollux Captor," he said. "I, uh, jutht got here a couple of hourth ago."

Aradia chuckled slightly. "I've been here for about a year." The little happiness on her face disappeared. "Why were you put here?"

"Uh, thchizophrenia, OCD, and bipolar dithorder," He said with a stutter. "you?"

"Suicidal thoughts and actions as well as 'anxiety disorder.'" she said.

"Really?" he asked, surprised. She didn't really seem like the anxious type

"No."

"Then... What?" Sollux was getting confused

"You should probably know better than most about the powers inherited by our blood," she said, another slight smile starting to form on her lips.

"Yeah."

She sighed. "It's not uncommon for maroon bloods to be able to hear the voices of the dead."

Sollux stopped, staring at the girl in awe. "Really?" he asked, still in shock.

"Yeah," She started. "I was born being able to hear the dead. It was mistaken with anxiety by a psychiatrist who knows nothing about trolls."

"I think I know what you mean," Sollux said, leaving Aradia looking somewhat perplexed. "I mean, the voiceth I hear, they tell me the future, which ith a power that ithn't uncommon for yellow blooded trollth."

"The humans can't tell the difference," Aradia added.

"No," he said with a slight chuckle. "They never can."

"They think it's some big problem," Aradia said in a mocking tone "when it's really a simple fact of troll biology."

Aradia understood him. Aradia understood exactly what he's felt for everyday for his entire life. This made Sollux smile, and he hoped his smile, no matter how faint it was, would bring a smile to Aradias face as well. He was right "Yeah." She said, her faint smile returning again.

"Everything about uth hath to be thome ithue within they're little range of knowledge." Sollux said, feeling the spite that seemed to make Aradia always frown.

"But they do not truly understand." Aradia seemed to have the same feeling of companionship. (Nothing was written there!)

"Never." Smiling at the girl, trying to encourage the girl.

"Sollux, I would like to talk with you again sometime." She said, holding her book against her against her chest tightly.

Sollux looked at her in shock. "Uh, o-okay," he stuttered out.

But, to his surprise, Aradia's smile returned, bigger than he had ever seen it. And it was beautiful. Even if it was a completely pathetic smile, it seemed so... amazing to Aradia. He couldn't really tell what he was feeling right then. He was starting blush at bit as Aradia said goodbye. He quickly said his farewell, and span around to return to his room. Just what he needed; more confusion.


	6. Chapter 6

AN:Almost forgot to write this :33 This chapter is REALLY FREAKING LONG I AM SORRY DON'T HIT ME! Anyway, as you can tell, its another stupid intro chapter. more walking around and being boring as fuck. SOLLUX, DO SOMETHING INTERESTING! That is all./AN

Chapter 6

Sollux returned to his room, wallowing in his thoughts. All this confusion. Why was he confused after meeting Aradia? Did he? Did he... love Aradia? God, he was perplexed. His confusion was bringing back his headache.

Sollux checked the time: _3:14 PM._

"_Fuck, what time do they serve dinner again?" _He couldn't remember.

His gaze shifted around the room, searching or anything that could help.

He noticed the door. There was a schedule on it. How convenient.

The schedule was very handy. It had the meal times and medication times, as well as group therapy times, and all other activity times in the hospital marked on it.

"_5:30. That gives me time to sleep a bit," _he thought. Taking of his glasses, and throwing them haphazardly on the bedside table, before throwing himself on the bed in a similar manner.

"_Just shut up and let me sleep."_ He said to himself, before drifting off into sleep.

Sollux woke around 5:21. Perfect. He got up, grabbing his signature glasses, and blinked the sleep out of his vision. He got up, and hoped he would remember where the cafeteria was, or whatever they called it. "Dining hall_"._ Whatever. Luckily, he did remember more or less where it was. He found it with minimal wandering.

The "dining hall" was rather plain. White walls, white tiles, many long cafeteria style tables, and a long buffet table. Looking around, he saw a few other patients scattered around on various tables. The tall sea troll who had crashed into him earlier was sitting at a table, ignoring a sweaty-looking blue blood, who was trying to control a young looking Leo.

A mean-looking girl was sitting at a table by herself in the corner. Sollux was almost tempted to go talk to her, but he decided otherwise when he saw Aradia sitting with Terezi and Gamzee. Instinctively, he went over to the only people he knew.

"Hey Sollux!" called the blind girl.

"Hey."

"Heeey bro," the stoned clown pitched in.

"Hi." The last person to speak was Aradia.

"Sollux, have you met Aradia?" Terezi asked, cackling.

"Uh, yeah, we met earlier." Sollux tried to not sound stupid. He failed to do so. Aradia nodded, acknowledging the boy.

"Hehehe." Terezi laughed at the two.

"Not to break apart the awkward conversation, but aren't we going to get food?" They all, even Gamzee, voiced their approval to Aradia's suggestion.

Sollux was rather surprised at the food. At least, it looked good. There was a wide variety of pastas spread out on the buffet, as well as some salads and what looked like bread sticks, and an array of juices. Sollux just took some spaghetti and a couple of breadsticks. One of the nurses watching over the buffet told him to take some salad. He grudgingly obliged. He grabbed a glass of water and proceeded back to the table.

"So, Sollux, have you seen any of the doctors here yet?" Terezi said through a mouth full of macaroni.

"Uh, no I haven't," he said, somewhat disgusted. He took a bite of his own meal. It was pretty good. Not _GREAT, _but better than most of the crap his mother made.

"Hm, probably tomorrow then." She chuckled.

"Uh, what?" He didn't really know what they were talking about.

"Heh, you're first appointment with Lalonde!" she said, mockingly.

Staring off into the distance, Gamzee said, "She's real nice."

"Yeah. She's... interesting." Even Aradia pitched in.

"I jutht hope she'th better than all the other psychiatrithtth I've then," Sollux mumbled, prodding his salad half heartedly.

"She's a good psychiatrist, but, well, her methods could be considered a bit unorthodox." Aradia said, trying to find the right words.

"Uh, how?" He asked.

"Well, she's always drunk." That was Gamzee. Sollux didn't really know if he should believe him or not, seeing how Gamzee was stoned as fuck.

"No she's not, Gamzee!" Terezi pointed out, then turned to Sollux with a smile. "She's just always nursing a wicked hangover," she whispered, cackling as she said it.

"It would be illegal for her to be drunk on the job." Aradia pointed out, picking idly at her meal.

"Yeah, I thought tho." Sollux said, finishing off the rest of his meal, and washing it down with a sip of water.

"I think she might have been drunk once when I saw her for a session." Terezi said, thinking back. "Not that it really matters though! She's still a great therapist! Better than all the ones I've seen."

"Yeah, she's better than all the ones I've seen before" Aradia pitched in, before taking another bite.

"Honk."

"Uh, thanks, I guess." Sollux said, getting up to put his dishes away. To his surprise, Aradia got up too, empty plates in hand. He decided it was for the best, since he really had no idea where he was expected to put his plates.

Being a Saturday night, there was a movie playing in the rec room. None of his friends seemed excited about this, but they all planned to go none the less. The hospital must really be THAT boring.

As he proceeded down to the rec room, he saw the sea troll come out of his room, tailed by the sweaty one. The sea troll turned his head in disgust. Lousy goddamn highbloods. The sweaty troll, who appeared to be a Sagittarius, just followed submissively. Great. More idiots obsessed with the hemospectrum. Sollux just ignored them and walked to the rec room, where he was greeted by Gamzee.

"Hey motherfucker," he said happily.

"Hey Gz," Sollux said, somewhat sad that it was only Gamzee. "Uh, can you tell me why no one really liketh thethe thingth?" He decided to asked.

"Well, they only got so many motherfucking movies, right? So people who've been here a while kinda get tired of watching the same motherfucking thing all the time." He said, then uttered another "Honk."

"Uh, yeah, I guethth."

Finally, Terezi and Aradia showed up.

"Hey you guys, hehe!" Terezi cackled. "You ready to watch ANOTHER of English's movies?"

"English?"

"He's the group counsellor, and it's his job to put on the movies during the week-ends," Aradia said, showing little interest. "And, well, he doesn't have what you call GOOD taste in movies."

"Oh."

And speak of the devil, entered Jake English.


	7. Chapter 7

AN:I forgot to write an authors note for last chapter TT-TT Did you miss me? No? Yeah, that what I thought. Anyway, this chapter is )pretty long. Because you cannot see that on your own/ No, you're smart. I'm being stupid again. Anywho, sorry that alst chapter was boring as fuck and super long. This one is better, I promise. PLus is has more Jake. A lot of Jake. TOO MUCH JAKE./AN

Chapter 7

Jake was a tall enough man. Young adult, really. His demeanor was happy, and he spoke in an odd, old fashion manner. He wore a pair of cargo shorts, a white t-shirt, bearing a green skull on it and a green shirt over that[1].

"Hello everyone!" he said in a peppy voice. "Tonight we have a great movie!" Everyone groaned.

"We'll be watching Stargate!"[2] More groans.

Patients settled down on various chairs and couched scattered around the room. Terezi skipped over to the farthest couch, followed by Gamzee and Aradia. Sollux followed.

The couch fit the four snuggly. The farthest arm was occupied by Gamzee, who just proceeded to curl up and fall asleep for what seemed to be a drug induced nap. Terezi sat cross legged next to him, and Aradia next to her. Sollux sat next to her, trying not to seem nervous. He was planning on watching the movie, but he guessed it would be okay if he chatted a little bit. The other patients didn't seem to be paying attention. The mean girl was sitting by herself, as he would expect. She did not seem friendly. The sea-troll was sitting and a comfy looking armchair, with the sweaty Sagittarius next to him, and the Leo girl curled up into a little cat-pile next to the armchair.

"I've seen this movie many times," Aradia said, shaking Sollux out of his thoughts.

"Uh, ith it any good?" He asked, trying to make conversation.

"No."

"Oh."

There was silence. Sollux tried to watch the movie. Aradia was right. It seemed boring, but he tried.

Terezi seemed interested, despite not being able to SEE the movie. She might of been listening in on his occasional conversation with Aradia. No, that couldn't be it. That was more boring than the movie.

He tried to watch the movie. After a while, he started to get it. And started to... Enjoy it. He couldn't really explain it, but he understood it. Weird. No one gets Stargate... [3]

Aradia seemed to notice Sollux's interest in the movie.

"You may like it now," she whispered, with a slight smile. "Just give it a month. You'll have seen it enough times to make anyone hate it."

Sollux chuckled, quietly, trying to disturb anyone else who might actually have interest in the movie.

"I don't know why. I just like it," he said, feeling kind of embarrassed.

"Some of his movies are okay," she started. "I kinda enjoy the Indiana Jones movies. I they're good."

"Yeah, they're pretty good movieth." Sollux said. " Haven't theen all of them, though."

Aradia grinned lightly. "Don't worry, you'll have seen them all by the time you're out of here."

"I don't know if that'th a good thing." Sollux chuckled. "I don't really like human movieth."

" I agree. They're taste in titles are pathetic," she laughed, in a hushed voice

"I know!" He agreed. Then he remembered Stargate. "Well, thome of them are okay. But I thtill don't get the name..."

"Well I guess we'll need to watch more to find out." Aradia said, a rare smile on her face.

"Heh, I guethth tho," Sollux said, wincing at his lisp.

Sollux tried to pay attention to the rest of the movie, but he couldn't stop thinking about Aradia. Before he even knew it the movie was over, and the patients were sent to their rooms.

Sollux was getting ready for bed. He had decided to put his clothes away in the dresser, because it's not like his parents were coming back for him any time soon. He was getting out his pajamas when there was a knock on the door: the nurse bringing his nightly medication. Sollux was glad to oblige.

Now pajamafied, Sollux took of his glasses and jumped into bed, swiftly falling into a peaceful slumber. Did they give him sleeping pills? Now that he thought of it, he did have more pills than usual. Huh... He... He could...Couldn't... Really... Re...Remember... Now...

And he fell asleep.

Everyone dreams on either Prospit or Derse. It's a fact of life. Few are able to dream on both.

Sollux is one of those people.

He woke on Prospit that night.[4] He wasn't going really in the mood to achieve anything in his sleep, really. It was hard to explain. He had a feeling. Maybe it was heart burn... No.

Anyway, he decided to simply walk around, exploring the golden kingdom.

All was peaceful. It usually is on Prospit. It's a peaceful place. The streets were peaceful. Everything was peaceful. And frankly, it was boring. Sollux wondered if it was possible to switch to Derse. No, that doesn't seem possible.

That's when he heard the loud yelling of cuss words.

Sollux decided to check it out.

It was a short troll with nubby horns. He was yelling expletives at the top of his lungs to no one in particular. He thought he saw Terezi nearby, but that's when he woke up.

AN:[1] I KNOW in homestuck its white/grey but I've seen it green so freaking much, its just a reflex to make it green now. Sorry bros.

[2] I've never actually SEEN startgate. Please don't hit me. I just looked at Jakes wall of stuff and had stargate on it, so its one of his movies.

[3] I think my dad and sister do, actually. I just needed to make that joke :P oh, and yes. Sollux is a nerd

[4] in this, for convinient refference, everyone is awake on their respective dream planets. I do NOT have a current reason for this, it was mainly for convenient placing of this scene.

Sorry for all those numbery things, interupting the story :I/AN


	8. Chapter 8

AN:Weelp, another new, terrible chapter. I'm get up going to try to chapter 10 before I leave. Then when I'm back, I'll, like, all the chapters. ALL OF THEM. Also, I'm working on a few other fics, so I'll have alot of stuff for you all~ Anywho, enjoy this chapter./AN

Chapter 8

Sollux was shaken awake by who knows what. He could hear something in the distance. It sounded like yelling. Argueing. Something. He couldn't tell what from where he was.

He checked the time; 5:24 AM. Fuck.

Groaning and reaching for his glasses, Sollux got up and went out into the hall, trying to see if he could figure out whom or what was making the excruciating noise that woke him.

He wasn't the only one in the hallway. The sea-troll was getting out of his room too, as well as his sweaty roommate. The Cat girl, whose room was right across from Sollux's, was peeping out as well. A few room down, he could see the mean looking girl standing in the hall, right outside her room. To his surprise, he saw Aradia walk out moments later, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. Well, her roommate could explain why she rarely smiled.

Sollux turned to the cat-girl in front of him. "Hey, do you know what that noithe ith?" he asked.

"AC cocks her head curiously." That was the first thing she said. Wasn't a good sign. "Oh, that's just Gamzee! He does that sometimes. I don't really understand it either!" She said, purring to herself.

"Uh, okay." He knew Gamzee was weird, but this was a new level of weird. Not that Sollux was much better himself.

"Hey, you're new, aren't you?" she said, bringing her hands up to her mouth, and licking them, much like a cat. But, well, she looked more like a tool.

"Uh, yeah. I'm Thollux." he said. Usually, he would offer his hand to the girl, but, well, he didn't really think it was a good idea.

"Hi Pawllux!" she said, using a terrible cat pun, at which Sollux cringed. "My name is Nepeta!"

"Nepeta, why are you conversing with that lowblood?" Sollux looked to see who it was. It was the sweaty one.

"Oh, lighten up Equius!" Huh. So that was his name. "He's new! You need to be nice the new people or they won't make any furrends!" Great, more terrible cat puns.

"No, I cannot permit you to be in the acquaintance of a lowblood like this." Equius pointed to Sollux when he said that, making him feel like he wasn't even there. Sollux didn't like that. He decided to ignore it.

"Equius, I don't care if you don't purrmit me!" she huffed, and stormed back in her room. Before she closed her door, she popped her head out one more time. "Bye Pawllux!" she chimed.

Before heading back into his own room, he glanced over Aradia's room. She noticed the boy looking over at her, and gave a small smile. The mean girl pushed her back into their room, laughing. Aradia's sadness suddenly became completely clear.

Back in his room, Sollux just sighed. His entire life had changed in about 12 hours. He just wanted to go back to sleep and pretend that this was all a weird dream. That he would wake up in his room, in his house. That his mother would ask him what he was doing and try and feed him, but he would just sit in his room like a depressed log and work on his computer. That he would sit there all day, only leaving to go to the bathroom. That he still lived with his parents, no matter how much he hated them. But he wasn't he was in this god forsaken hospital. Well, at least Gamzee had stopped screaming.

Sollux was awoken at 6:30 exactly by a knock on the door.

"Hello? Sollux?" The nurse didn't wait for a response to walk in. "I've brought you your medication."

He stumbled for his glasses. Once he could see, he sat up in bed, groggily acknowledging the woman. She handed him his pills and a glass of water. After Sollux handed them back, she said "Oh, and today is you have an appointment with Dr. Lalonde. After breakfast."

"Whatever."

The door closed. Alone, finally.

Sollux slouched back on his bed. On thought, were pretty comfy. Back at his home, he had a recuperacoon, like all trolls. He had slept in bed before, and even crashed on a few couches, but they weren't exactly comfortable. He preferred the slimy embrace of a recuperacoon. Hell, he still did prefer recuperacoons over the bed, but it served its purpose, and it wasn't that bad. Pretty comfy, really. He took a moment to enjoy it before moving on to the next item on the agenda; getting out of breakfast.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: I don't know if I hate this chapter or love it. rjedsalskdjaslkfjslffjslkngl dbwoairwewe I don't even know. its just so.. so.., Well, just read it./AN

Chapter 9

_"Sollux, honey, you need to eat something, or you'll get really sick," that was Sollux's mom. She was standing at his door, holding a plate with a sandwich sitting on it. She was hoping to get Sollux to eat it._

_"No." Sollux just sat at his computer, coding._

_"Sollux, at least look at me when I'm speaking," she reprimanded him._

_"Hmm." he didn't look up._

_She walked to her adopted son. "Sollux," She started."I'm worrying about you. Both of us are worrying about you." Sollux rolled his eyes. "If you don't eat anything, you can't get any better!" she started to cry a bit._

_"Hmm." he didn't look up._

_She left the plate on his desk, next to Sollux. He tried to ignore it. It was hard, seeing how he hadn't really eaten in a long time. He managed to leave the sandwich alone._

_There was another knock on the door._

_"Sollux, I forgot to mention. You have an appointment tomorrow," his mother said, trying to hold back the sadness in her voice._

Sollux didn't eat that much. Even as a little kid, he didn't really eat. After quitting, and falling into a pit of depression, he just stopped eating. It was his first attempt to kill himself. At first he was depressed, and occasionally ate some of the food he was given, but after a while, he just gave up. It was one of his attempts at suicide. He didn't think he deserved a quicker death. It would have worked too. It was only when his mother took him to his appointment. They tried to make him eat. When he refused, they put him on an IV drip. He would be dead if it weren't for that His doctors almost assumed that he had some eating disorder, and didn't suspect suicide at the least.

After that day, Sollux decided he needed to take drastic measures. That's when the cutting started. And that's when he got sent here.

Sollux sat slouched on his bed. He really didn't want to eat. He didn't have an appetite. Last night's dinner was one of the biggest meals he'd eaten in a while, and it was still pathetically small compared to everyone else's portions. He really wasn't in the mood for more food. But he had a feeling they would make him eat.

Groaning, Sollux got out of his bed, running a hand through his hair.

He almost wished he could just go to breakfast in his pajamas. They couldn't _make_ him get dressed. And it was really early. But he decided it would be better just to get dressed. He put on the same thing he wears every day, albeit being a fresh pair of pants and shirt. He donned his Zodiac shirt, which bore his symbol, Gemini, and a pair of jeans. Before walking out the door, he put on his shoes; one black and one white. Fashion is stupid anyway.

Sollux was relieved to see his friends in the dining hall when he arrived. Even more relieved to see them all dressed. Well, except for Gamzee. He wore what seemed to be pajama bottoms, but those seemed to be what he wore all the time. He acknowledged them with a wave of his hand, and walked over to the food table.

Sollux seemed kind of uncomfortable around so much food. Almost like he expected somebody to make him eat it all. Anyway, he glanced over the buffet. Basic breakfast foods; Eggs, sausages, bacon, toast, juice. He didn't see any pancakes. Damn. He liked pancakes. It one of the few things he would have eaten. He piled some eggs, a piece of toast and a breakfast sausage onto his plate, grabbed a glass of apple juice, and walked over to his friends.

Aradia seemed somewhat concerned with Sollux's pathetic breakfast portions.

"Sollux, why don't you ever eat, well, normal portions?" she queried.

"Ooh, does Sollux have an eating disorder?" Terezi prodded, giggling.

"No." he grumbled, sitting down at the table. "I jutht don't have a big appetite."

"Bro, I got a feeling you ain't telling the full motherfucking story." Gamzee said, looking rather serious, and not as stoned as usual. This seemed to intimidate Sollux in a way, prompting him to tell the rest of the story.

He sighed. "When I quit thchool, I fell into a pit of depreththion, and thtopped eating for a long time," he explained."It wath kinda a thuicide attempt, I guethth. Believe it or not, latht nightth dinner wath one of the biggetht mealth I've had in a while." he felt somewhat better after telling them his short story.

Terezi giggled. That was the only reaction from the story. There was an awkward silence that set in after. Sollux took advantage of this to eat his eggs. All followed, eating their meals as well.

After barely eating his breakfast, Sollux started to idly push around his food. Aradia leaned over, whispering to him "You'll want to finish that." she whispered. Great, just what he needed. "You won't really like what happens if you don't."

"Thanks, Aa." he said, hoping that she didn't mind the use of that nickname. She didn't seem to mind, as she responded with a mild smile.

After finishing his breakfast, he said his goodbyes to his friends. Time to go to therapy.

AN:asdfghjkl;';;lfsfsdgasfhas/AN


	10. Chapter 10

AN: In case you haven't noticed, the alpha kids are working at the hospital. I haven't managed to say it yet, but Jane is the cheery nurse. And, obviously, Jake is the counsler with terrible taste in movies. Well, at least Sollux likes them XD And don't worry, the beta kids have a role too. Anywho, enjoy the chapter~ /AN

Chapter 10

Sollux managed to find the psychologist's office without a problem. He stood in front of the door, not really knowing what to do. Part of him wanted to run like hell. The other part wanted to meet this woman, who the other patients seemed to like so much. Well, mind as well get this over with.

He knocked on the door.

Roxy Lalonde sat in her office, waiting for her next patient. He was a new patient, his first appointment. She flipped through his dossier. Hmm, this kid had a lot of problems. Should be fun.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Sollux heard the voice call from inside the office. He opened the door, cautiously.

"Hello there." She called, leaning on her desk with both elbows. "You're... Sollux!" she said, trying to check his folder without him noticing.

"Uh, yeth." He said, kinda disappointed with the doctor. She motioned for him to sit down. He did so.

"So, what's your issue?" she asked.

"Shouldn't you know?" he asked. He was officially saddened.

"Yeah, I looked over your files. I just like my patients to tell me, so I can get to know them better," she explained. She had a point there.

"I'm Thollux. I have Thchitzophrenia, OCD and bipolar dithorder." The doctor chuckled slightly at his lisp.

She stopped her laughing. "Well, first, I want to do something I always do with my patients their first appointment." The doctor said, sitting back in her chair.

"What?"

"Well, I say a few things about myself, and you say a few things about yourself."

"Uh, okay."

"Well, I'm Roxy Lalonde. I like wizards, for one thing. I do enjoy playing video games on the weekends, as well as computer work." She said. "Oh, and psychology," she added with a smile. "And you?"

"Uh, I like computer programming," he said, "and I'm a pretty good hacker. That'th pretty much all I do."

"Really?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Wow, kid. That's not good, ya know." Sollux could now believe that she spent most of her time drunk. At least, she acted the part.

"So this is your first appointment, right?" The woman asked, forgetting that they had been over this only moments ago.

"Uh, I jutht thaid it wath a moment ago." Sollux pointed out.

"Oh, yeah." She snapped out of her confusion. "So, how do you feel being here?"

"I hate it."

"Why is that, Sol?" She used a nickname.

"Well, my parentth abandoned me here," he mumbled, slouching into his chair. "And I hate it."

"So why'd they "abandon" you here?" she asked.

"Becauthe they don't care."

"Maybe you're overreacting, kid." The doctor said, look pretty damn serious. She leaned forward, putting her elbows on the table. "I mean, your parents took you in, so they must care at least a little!"

"Hmm." Sollux hadn't really thought of that. But they didn't really have a choice in adopting him.

"So what made them send you here?"

Sollux sighed."Becauthe, they thought I wath going to kill mythelf."

looked at him in surprise. It said his files that he had attempted suicide. Or, at least he thought they should.

"Why did you want to kill yourself?" She asked, in the same voice everyone had always asked him.

"Becauthe..." He sighed, slouching further into his chair. "Everything thucked."

For the rest of the appointment, just talked about the hospital, and about suicide, and what they'll be doing with him at the hospital. Sollux sat there quietly, nodding.

"So," she started."Today, about an hour after lunch, you're scheduled for your first appointment with a doctor." Sollux sat up, listening more intently now.

"It's a short appointment, only so they can check your condition, and adjust your medications, if necessary." Great, more appointments."Oh, and I've been told to give this to you ." With that, she handed a small metal bracelet to him. It was a medical bracelet, like the ones people with severe allergies wear. He examined the tag closer.

"_Sollux Captor. . Bipolar disorder, OCD, Schizophrenia."_ Next to that was a weird bar-code pattern, and the hospitals name, in a small, almost illegible text.

He flipped it over. It had the same text, only written in daederic text. Sollux, like most trolls, read daederic text as fluently as the Arabic alphabet, or whatever it was called.

"Well that's all!" With that, the doctor shooed Sollux out of the office.

He grabbed the bracelet with one hand. The other offered a casual wave to Dr. Lalonde.

Outside of the office, Sollux donned the bracelet on his wrist. Hm, kinda weird how it fit pretty much fit his wrist exactly. Pretty convenient. That way, it wouldn't fall off. They must be pretty important.

He checked the time on the nearest clock he found.

It was 9:02. Fuck.

With nothing to do, Sollux just wandered. He knew where he was, and how to get back to his room, but he felt like exploring for a bit.

AN:This is probably the last chapter before I leave. Sorry, but no more for a while ;A; I'm back the 6th, I THINK. /AN


	11. Chapter 11

AN: I'M BAAAAAAACK! I got quite a bit of work done, and should have a chapter up every day~ Yeaaaaaaah! Work!Anyway, here is a crappy chapter that I don't know how it happend. I just DID. Anyhow, enjoy/AN

Chapter 11

Walking around the hospital wasn't really an ideal pastime. But Sollux understood that it was a good idea. He needed to get some bearings of the hospital, since he probably would be here for a while.

The entire building, or at least what he saw of it, was the same god-awful colours that he had seen in the entrance hall.

He hadn't really found all that much. More rooms, the medical unit, employee lounge or something, nothing really weird. Nothing to capture his interest.

He wandered himself to the main hall. The same hall where his mother abandoned him.

Sollux grimaced at the thought. He turned to leave, when he noticed the second hall. When he first arrived, he had gone through the right hall. He hadn't even _noticed_ the second hallway.

On closer inspection, there was a sign where the hallway forked.

_HUMAN QUARTERS._

The sign pointed to the left.

_TROLL QUARTERS._

His attention remained to the human quarters. He had noticed that there were no humans, but he never asked why. It made sense, though. Trolls and Humans have never been close. Troll and human kids especially are especially tense together. Probably for the best that they are separated. It was tempting, however, to go there. To venture into the human territory, just for the sake of venturing there.

Sollux decided against it.

Wandering again, Sollux decided to head to the rec room.

He was disappointed to see that Aradia wasn't there. Terezi also was absent. Looking around, he saw the cat-girl, Nepeta, and her friend, although he seemed to be more of a guardian, Equius. He looked further, to the furthest couch, where the TV that Terezi always licked was. Thats when he noticed Gamzee sprawled across the couch. He decided to walk over. Mind as well talk to the guy.

"Hey Gamzee." The tall boy sat up, and saw Sollux standing at the foot of the couch.

"Hey Sol-bro." He said, sitting up, and taking his rather long legs of the couch so Sollux had a space to sit. "What is the happening, brother?"

Sollux sat down. He somewhat envious of the boys laid back personality. He was fully aware, however, that drugs are probably what made him so calm. Sollux still wondered what Gamzee would be like without drugs. He also wondered if it wasn't something he wanted to know.

"Nothing. I jutht got back from a counthelling or whatever." He said, starting to slouch back into his seat.

Glancing over a Gamzee's arm, he saw the same bracelet that he had been given, dangling from his bony wrist.

Gamzee saw his gaze fixed on the bracelet. He lifted his wrist, staring at it himself. "Everyone gets one of this motherfuckers. I don't know what they really do," No surprise there, really. "I always thought it was a motherfucking miracle. But they're kinda used to all the doctor people can access your shit." Sollux thought he understood, dispite Gamzee having given a god-awful answer.

He stared down on the barcode. "Tho the barcode..." The boy drifted off. Gamzee, however, gave an approving nod of agreeance.

The boys sat quietly for a bit, except for the occasional "Honk." From Gamzee.

Sollux decided to finally break the silence, with one of the many questions he wanted to ask Gamzee.

"Uh, do you mind if I athk why you alwayth wear that face paint?" He muttered, looking at the ground as he said it.

"Sure thing, Sol bro." Gamzee replied, his lazy grin still one his face.

"So, I'm kinda part of this motherfucking religion thing." Sollux look at the boy skeptically. He did NOT seem like the religious type. "It's the Juggalo cult, really." Gamzee explained.

"I wear this motherfucking paint to symbolize the two mirthful messiahs, bro. Or some shit like that."

"You don't know what it symbolizes?" Sollux questioned.

"Well, bro, everyone is my motherfucking family follows the same beliefs, so I just did what they motherfucking told me too. That way everyone is happy." Gamzee explained, slouching back a bit, and uttering another "Honk."

Sollux sat back as well, wondering what Gamzee's life was like before he was sent to Skaia.

Since he was an purple blood, he guessed that Gamzee was the part of the Grand Highblood family. Which also meant Gamzee was possibly going to be one of the future rulers of Skaia.

Skaia's political system was a little weird. There was a counsel of sorts, made of humans. That counsel primarily controlled the humans. Trolls tend to ignore their words. They follow the emperor.

The current empress was Her Imperial Condensicion. Tyrant bloods automatically got the position of Emperor. IF they cannot fulfill this duty, it would go to the next highest blood, which would now be Orphaner Dualscar, and after him, the Grand Highblood. The three highest blood colours rule in a sort of counsel as well, only it is clear who's in charge there.

Sollux thought further. That weird sea-troll boy, the one who looked like a hipster, he was a violet blood, wasn't he? That would make him the offspring of Orphaner Dualscar.

Sollux shook himself out of his thoughts. He needed to do some thinking.

After saying a short farewell to the juggalo sitting informally on the couch, Sollux hurried back up to his room.

Attaining his room, he immediately sprawled on his bed, after placing his glasses on the bedside table, however.

Sollux had only been here for about 24 hours at the most. In that time, he's met some people who could turn out to be good friends, some people who could turn out to be good enemies, and, someone that made his heart race.

Sollux relaxed every muscle in his body, sinking slightly into the mattress.

"Well, I gueth I could enjoy it here."

AN:There will be a time laspe (In the story, on in the time I post it or whatever) in the following chapters. Just keep that in mind) /AN


	12. Chapter 12

AN: Sorry, I remember since my editor is away I will not be able to submit a decen chapter untill she is back. I will ned to take longer than usual to edit it myself. Also I appologize for everyone acting so un-canon. I know they all suck. I'm working on it/shot And remember, the events of this chapter, and the chapters that will follow are after a time lapse of a few months.

Anywho, please enjoy *kiss*/AN

Chapter 12

"Son, cheer up." that was his mother.

Unfortunately, Karkat Vantas would do no such thing.

"No." "he mumbled. "Fuck you." he added the last part just to piss his "parents" off.

Karkat has never been a, well, happy person. He was diagnosed, at a very young age, with intermittent explosive disorder. Above that, he has anger management issues, and a nasty swearing problem. Every doctor has his or her idea what made Karkat so angry, but to him, the answer is clear.

Since the day he was adopted, he's been hated by his parents.

Karkat is a mutant blood. When he emerged from the brooding cavern as a young wriggler, his blood colour did not show. None of the trolls blood colour really showed anymore. He was assumed a lime blood due to his appearance of a Cancer troll. He was given to a family of lime-blooded class.

When his family found out he was a mutant, hell broke loose.

They never _REALLY_ loved him. Constantly reminding him the despised what he what he was. He knew he wouldn't be culled because of his blood, but he knew life would be harder because of the colour that pulsed through his veins.

Now he's here, sitting in the back seat of his parents car, pouting was it sped torwards his final destination.

The Skaia center for mental rehabilitation.

"Language." his father pitched in, teeth clenched, eyes on the road.

"You know this is for the best."

"Yeah right, you just can't fucking wait to get there, so you can leave me and never even give the place a second fucking glace again." Karkat rage, flinging his arms in the arm. "You fuckasses know nothing will get better, ever! But you don't give a fuck, you're going to abandon me in that hellhole anyway!"

"Well, maybe there's a reason for that!" The woman added, trying to act calm and unfazed. "If you could control yourself, none of this would happen!'  
"It's not y fault" Karkat yelled, grimacing at his parents.  
The rest of the ride was shrouded in an awkward silence. The tension and hate in the air was so thick, you could practically taste it.  
"We're here." The man finally broke the silence, as the car jerked to a stop in front of the building.  
Karkat gaze out his window. Nice enough building. It wasn't AWFUL. He still didn't like it, though. The brick walls were that of a prison to him, and no amount of flowers would change that.

Karkat's parents got out of the car. His mother grabbed her son's bag, and his father proceeded to open Karkat's door. "I'm not getting out." The boy said defiantly.

The man chuckled. "Yes, you are." Without another word, Karkat's father reached in, grabbed his son by the shoulders, and hoisted him out of the car.

The next thing Karkat knew, he was upside down on the man's shoulder.

"Fuckass, let me down!" He hissed, trying to flail around.

The man tightened his grip. "Grab his bag." He ordered his wife. She nodded, and followed, locking the car behind her.

It wasn't exactly a dignified way to walk in, being carried by the shoulder. Luckily, Karkat's father put him down before entered, an shoved the boy ahead.

Karkat grumbled some expletives to himself, and walked along, into the building.

Needless to say that he hated the interior. He hates most things. Looking around simply fed his anger.

Karkat's mother quickly went to the reception desk. The quicker they could get rid of him the better. His father remained by his side, not uttering a word to the boy. Karkat decided to sit on the floor, simply to piss of his father.

It worked.  
"Alright, thank you." The woman put the pen down, and turned to her son. Despite hating him, she could show affection for him at times. This was one of those rare times.

His father hoisted him back to his feet, giving him a "I fucking hate you" glare.

"Karkat, you WILL behave." He ordered.  
"You can't make me, fucknuts!" Karkat spat out.  
"I don't think you have a choice." His mother added, starting to look pissed herself. She then picked up Karkat's bag, and shoved it into his hands.

A nurse walked in. She was tall enough, nothing special, really. Black hair, glasses. Seemed nice. Karkat stilled seemed to hate her, though.  
"This is him?" The nurse asked, pointing to the boy. Both his parents nodded.  
Alright, come with me."  
"Fuck off." He murmured under his breath.

"Language." His mother scolded.

With that, his parents turned around to follow the receptionist. That was the last he saw of them. They didn't say goodbye. They just left.

Good riddance.

The nurse walked along happily, rambling the schedule to Karkat. She was unaware that he did not give a fuck.

"Here is your room." She chimed, before turning around and leaving as quickly as his parents had. She stopped.

"Oh, your roommate might be in there, too." She added, before turning back around, to leave.

Great. A roommate. Just what he needed. Clutching his bag in his hand, Karkat grabbed the doorknob, and opened the door with wild abandon.

Sollux was asleep. He was having a nice dream, too. It had been a couple of months since he's been here. He didn't really _enjoy_ it, but he had learned to cope with it.  
Anyway, he lay in his bed, dreaming happily. Not at all expecting that in moments, the door would crash open, giving him a terrible first impression of his new roommate.

_Crash._

Sollux shot up. His gaze shifted to the door, where he saw Karkat. Standing there, clutching his bag in his hand. He grimaced at Sollux, despite not having said one word to him.

Sollux readjusted himself, and stumbled blindly for his glasses. "Uh, hi?" He meant for it to be a statement, but it sounded more like a question.  
The boy walked in more, and threw his bag on the empty bed. "Fuck you. Don't fucking talk to me."

And that was Sollux's first impression.


	13. Chapter 13

AN:asdfghjkl;I am sooooo sorry for the wait! Now that my editor is back, I can return to spamming you more regularily. Untill school starts 0-0.

Anywho, I'm updated some of the previous chapters, making them better. Especially Aradia. I don't kknow what the fuck I was doing with that.

SO enjoy~/AN

Chapter 13

Karkat was never good at first impressions.

Or second ones.

Fuck, third time wasn't really his charm either. But now Sollux was just kinda pissed at this guy.  
"Thomeone'th cranky." Sollux mumbled to himself, shrinking back into the warmth of his bed.

Karkat seemed determined to not let him. "Nice lisp, fuckass." He laughed.  
Sollux just rolled his eyes. He decided to keep his glasses on his face. This boy didn't really want to let him sleep.  
Karkat groaned. He flopped around on his bed, groaning as he did it. Sollux turned around, trying to ignore him.

Karkat groaned louder.

"What? What the fuck do you want?" He finally asked, turning to face his new roommate.

"I don't..." He stopped, and clutched his legs. "I don't want to be here." He placed his chin on his knees.

Sollux sat back up. "Well join the club." He scoffed. "I'll be damned if one person here actually _wants_ to be here."

"Fuck you." He added, although it wasn't really needed. "I don't want to be in any 'club.'"  
Sollux sighed. "Let me gueth, anger managment, and... Uh, lets see..." Sollux pause for a moment.

"Intermittent explosive disorder." Karkat mumbled, head on knees. Sollux was slightly shocked that this boy could actually use an indoor voice.  
"That all?"

"Self harm." He added in a sarcastic tone. That's what the doctors always called it.

Sollux chuckled a bit to himself.

"What the fuck are you laughing about, lisp face?!" The boy raged. "You guessed one thing right, it's not like you're a fucking god!"

"Whatever."Sollux said, still chuckling to himself a bit. "I'm Thollux, by the way."

Now it was Karkat's turn to chuckle. "Karkat." He slouched back a bit, releasing his legs. "What the fuck do you have."

Sollux sighed. "Thchizophrenia, OCD, bipolar dithorder." He recited in the exact same manner that the doctors always did.  
Still tired, Sollux slouched back into his bed, hoping Karkat would shut up and let him.  
He didn't. "What do you even do here?" He asked.

Sollux groaned."Well, thome nightth they play movieth." He said, sitting up yet again. "They all thuck, though. And there's group therapy, and that'th pretty much it. You also go to appointments by yourthelf."

"Is that seriously it?"

"Well, you can jutht hang out in the rec room. There'th bookth, and cardth, and a TV." Sollux said. "But never touch the TV."  
"Why not?" Karkat said, sounding confused and angry.  
"Jutht don't."He consoled. "Terezi lickth it all the time."

Karkat's face twisted in disgust. "Who the fuck Terezi?"  
"A blind girl."Sollux said, in a nonchalant tone. "She'th cool. She jutht lickth thuff a lot."

"What the fuck?"

"It'th normal for Tz." Sollux yawned. He attempted, yet again, to lie down.

Karkat stopped him before his head even touched the pillow.

"I'm going to go to the rec room." He stated.

"Good for you." Sollux remarked sarcastically. "Do you even know where the rec room ith?"

"Nope."

"Ugh." Sollux groaned. "I'll show you."

He got up, grumbling to himself. He shuffled across the room, grabbing his shoes. Shaking the rest of the sleep out of his system, Sollux approached the door, expecting Karkat to follow?

"Well, are you coming?" He said, grabbing the door know.

Karkat followed, giving an ugly grimace to Sollux as thanks.

Sollux knew the hallway to the rec room by heart. He knew the way. Even when half asleep, his body would go into auto-pilot, and wander there without trouble.

The walk there this time was quiet enough. No disturbance from Karkat or anyone else.

"Here," Sollux grumbled. "in all it'th fucked up glory.

"Thanks, I guess." Karkat was trying to sound as nice as he could. But he really sounded quiet pissed.

Ignoring the other boy, Sollux looked around for Terezi, who was more than likely to be in the room.

He noticed her. "Hey Tz!" The boy called out, flagging his friend over.  
Terezi looked up, or smelled up, from the TV. She pranced over to Sollux, sniffing the air.

"Hey Sollux!" She said with a cackle. She sniffed again. "Who do you have with you?"

"Thith ith the new guy, Kk."

That was enough to send Karkat on another rant.

Who the fuck are you calling Kk, you lisping fuckass?!" He hissed at the boy, who only smirked back at him. "My name is Karkat, so don't go giving me an idiotic nicknames and acting like we're friends!" Karkat's yelling caused quite a scene. All the other trolls, who were relaxing in the rec room as well, looked up, only to give them a terrible first impression of this boy.

Terezi giggled. "Hey Karkat."

Karkat looked at the girl. Normal enough appearance for a Libra trolls. The only traits that really would make her stand out was her red pointed glasses, and her wicked smile. A smile that stretched from ear to ear. A smile that scared you more than in made you want to smile. She also loomed over Karkat in height. Not that she was really _tall,_ just that Karkat was rather short.

"You must be Terezi." Karkat finally grumbled

More cackling "Yep!"

"I'm gonna leave." Sollux said, yawning slightly, and turning to leave.

"Why, group therapy's in a bit?" Terezi said.

"Exactly. And I want to thleep at leatht a little more before I have to deal with that." Fair enough. Sollux walked out, leaving Karkat alone with the strange girl.

"So,"Terezi started. "Why were you sent here?"

" I have anger managment issues," Terezi giggled when Karkat said this."intermittent explosive disorder." Karat said, looking down, and blushing slightly.

"My Parents put me here because I can taste and smell colours!" Terezi said.

"Can you?"

She giggled. "Yep!" She paused, sniffing the air. "And you smell like..."

Karkat panicked. If this girl _could _smell colours, she might be able to smell is blood colour. He tried to create a diversion.

"Don't fucking sniff me!" He failed miserably.

"But you smell good!" Terezi said with a pout. "Like... Candy!"

Before Terezi could ask the boy his blood colour, he fled the room. Terezi stood there pondering.

"_I've never smelt that before..."_

_AN:I WARNED YOU ABOUT THAT KAREZI MAN. I TOLD YOU DOG./AN_


	14. Chapter 14

AN:asdfghjkI don't remember if I mentioned it, but my labtop has commited suicide. The harddrive has crashed, and I may not be able to get it back. So in the mean time, I am not going to be write any captured. *is murdered* Sorry, sorry . I know I should have uploaded them to fanficition for safe keeping. I'm just an idiot. So enjoy this tragically short chapter.

Oh, and I'll try to write some side stories for you. Yeah, that'll be fun. The first is called visiting day, and should be out fairly soon, depending on how lazy I am/AN

Chapter 14

Karkat ran the entire way back to his room. He was terrified of the thought that someone could smell his blood. The little security he felt was gone.

He ran into his room, slamming the door, and waking Sollux yet again.

"Dammit, Kk," Sollux grumbled into his pillow. "Can't you let me thleep?"

"Long fucking story, asshat," Karkat growled back. "And don't call me Kk."

"Good to thee you're ath pleathant ath alwayth."

Sollux checked the time: 4:21.

"Well you have to go back to the rec room now," Sollux mumbled, sitting up in bed. "There' th group therapy in 9 minuteth."

"Fucking great."

Sollux got out of bed. Stumbling for his glasses, he straightened himself out.

"Do I seriously have to go to this?" Karkat grumbled, sitting on his own bed.

"Yeth."

Karkat fell back, groaning.

"Come on," Sollux said, leaving the room.

Karkat grudgingly obliged.

The rec room had quite a few more people than before. Looking around, Karkat gazed at the hodgepodge of characters sprawled around the room.

A sweaty troll approached Karkat.

"New comer," he called in a whispery voice. "What is the colour of your blood?"

"I-I don't need to fucking tell you!"

With that, a tall man clapped his hands. Everyone turned to look at him.

The man, young adult really, was Jake English.

Everyone made their way to the chairs set up in the center of the room. Karkat took a seat next to Sollux, since he was the only person he really knew. "Today we have a new patient joining us," Jake chirped. He gestured to Karkat. "Why don't you introduce yourself first? State your name and condition, please."

Karkat grumbled, "My name is Karkat Vantas. I have fucking anger management problems, and intermittent explosive disorder." He sounded extremely pissed as he spoke.

Jake nodded to Sollux, gesturing for him to speak next.

"I'm Thollux Captor. I have OCD, bipolar dithorder and thchizophrenia." Sollux turned to the girl next to him.

"I'm Aradia Medigo," she stated, void of most emotion. "I hear dead people."

"Er, thank you Aradia," Jake intervened. "Terezi." He nodded to the psycho girl.

"I'm Terezi!" she chirped in a happy tone. "I can taste and smell colours. I also have pica, or something." She turned to the girl next to her.

"I am Kanaya Maryam. I have obsessive compulsive disorder, as well as premature anxiety and perfectionism."

"I'm Vriska. I have homicidal and sociopathic tendencies."

"Yeah, and she' th a freaking drug addict," Sollux whispered under his breath, to no one in particular, although Karkat supposed he was talking to him.

"I'm Nepeta!" a cheery voice said, shaking Karkat from his thoughts. "I have something called delirium... but I love to role-play!"

"I am Equius Zahhak. I was sent here for my Stendhal syndrome, and an unhealthy obsession with the hemospectrum." He turned to the sea-troll sitting next to him.

"I am Eridan," stated the sea-troll. "I too am said to hawe a hierarchy complex, genocidal thoughts and an obsession wwith blood colour." Karkat couldn't help but laugh at the way he spoke. What the hell was he doing?

The final patient spoke.

"My name is Gamzee Makara," he said, staring of into the distance. "I have a little bit of a motherfucking substance abuse issue. But it's all cool, motherfuckers." Jake stopped him there.

For the rest of the time, Karkat had to sit and listen to everyone talk about their week, and what was going on. Since it was Karkat's first day, he didn't have to speak. Lucky. He could tell that no one really liked talking about their feelings. This session felt counterproductive, really. He just couldn't wait for it to be over.

After Jake dismissed the children, Karkat got up. He looked for Sollux. The boy was talking to another girl, now revealed to be Aradia.

Karkat wanted to get back to his room. He just wanted to sit somewhere that wasn't full of people. He just wanted to go back to his room and stay there for the rest of the night.

And that's exactly what he did.

AN:You're probably wondering what a few of these things are. Well, I'll save you the trip to wikipedia and explain it right here. You're welcome. Sorry if I get any of them wrong and offend anyone. I appologize in advance.

Karkat: Intermitten explosive disorder is basically having a bit of a short fuse. He'se set off into angry rants and such a lot easier that most people. In a nutshell, thats what it is.

Sollux: If you DON'T know, schizophrenia is NOT having multiple personalities, its really, mainly, most of the time just hearing voices in your head. I could go into this whole explanation of what it really is, but I'm sure you know a bit.

Aradia: Aradia truly doesn't have that much wrong with her, besides parents who don't understand anything and depression. The voices are coming from the voices of the dead.

Terezi: Pica is a disorder that makes you want to eat clay or chalk. I know, perfect. It hasn't been mentioned before, because Terezi doesn't really see it as an issue. She always mentions it a group therapy because they fucking make you.

Kanaya: No much to say about it :/

Nepeta: Delirium is almost canon for her XD

Equius: Stendhal disorder makes a person's heart beat increase, makes them sweat, shit like that, when they see art. In Equius's case, he also sweats when encountered with anything at all relevent to the hemospectrum. Pair that with an unhealthy obsession with it, and you've got a one-way pass to Skaia center.

Eridan: I know, LAAAAAAAME. He prettty much is just ERIDAN to say the least. Most people wouldn't think of this as an issue. But because of his blood colour and the role he needs to play in society, its important that he IS perfect. Which he isn't

Gamzee: What else it there to say?

YOu may hve notices Feferi isn't here. Don't worry, she comes in soon enough


	15. Chapter 15

AN:OMGDKFASFASMFK SORRY FOR THE HUGE HIATUS! BUT I'M BACK, BITCHES! Anyway, I turns out my files of my old hard drive cannot be saved *sobs* so I lost all of captured. But I'm going to take this as an opportunity to make it even better, and write even more stories and stuff! I'm working on a new side story called visiting day. Did I already mention that? I might of... Whatever, keep an eye out for that!

enjoy the chapter. /AN

Chapter 15

Karkat woke up in the hospital. Or, that's what he thought, really. He wanted to think that he woke up anywhere but in that crazy hospital.

But he woke up in the Skaia center for mental rehabilitation. No matter how much he wished he was home, he wasn't. He never would be.

The boy grunted, heaving himself out of bed. He noticed Sollux, his roommate, was already gone. His mismatched douchebag shoes were missing. He was probably with that girl he was talking to last night. They seemed close. He then proceeded to notice a glass of water and some pills on the bedside table. His pills. There was a note, too.

"_Karkat,_

_You_ _2omehow managed to 2leep through the nur2e briingiing your piill2. II don't get how you did that, but you diid. By the tiime you get thii2, ii'll probably be iin the diiniing hall for breakfa2t. Hell, ii can already tell you where you'll be. II ju2t know. But that2 not iimportant._

_-2ollux."_

Karkat tried not to laugh at the fact that Sollux wrote like a complete tool. He failed miserably at this.

Karkat shrugged it off, eventually. He changed out of his pajamas, and decided to try and find the dining hall, in hopes of being able to eat breakfast.

It was breakfast time. Sollux had gotten up when the nurse came by with morning pills. Since Karkat had slept through this, he left him a note. Sollux already knew that Karkat would laugh at the way wrote. He knew that he'd be in the dining hall, just sitting down, when Karkat woke up. He knew a lot of things. Most of them depressing. But that was beside the point. Sollux sat down with his two pancakes, and his tiny pile of eggs. He sat down right next to Aradia, and across from Terezi. But these were all irrelevant facts. Like the fact that Tavros and Gamzee were sitting at a different table for some reason, a reason no one will ever fully understand.

Sollux was sitting down, slowly munching away at his pancakes, when Karkat finally walked in. He didn't exactly make a big deal out of this entrance, just everyone noticed him enter. They all made the point to stare intensely at him.

Karkat only snarled. They all looked away. Karkat made his way to the buffet.

Aradia took another look at the boy. "That's your new roommate?" she queried.

"Yeah."

"Well, I believe we've reached a tie for worst roommate." Both Terezi and Sollux chucked. Terezi's was more of a cackle, though.

"No, Vrithka ith ay worthe than that guy." Sollux said with a chuckle.

Speak of the devil, Karkat walked up to the table. He noticed the only available spot was next to Terezi. He sighed, and took a seat next to the one girl who could smell his blood. The one girl who knew her secret. The one girl who was blind.

Flustered and angry, Karkat dove into his pile of pancakes, attacking them viciously.

"Hehehe, Karkat, if you don't slow down you're going to choke!" Terezi giggled.

Mouth full of pancake, Karkat garbled some incomprehensible words, which sounded an awful lot like some rather nasty curse words. Sollux dismissed this, and proceeded to pick at his own food. Aradia picked up her plate and left, followed shortly after by Sollux. Karkat was sure they had planned this. To leave him with her.

"Uh..." Karkat tried to think of something to say. He was interrupted by Terezi.

"Karkat, yes, I can smell your blood." Karkat's expression changed to one of shock. Not that Terezi could see it.

"That doesn't mean I'm going to go telling the entire world." Terezi cackled.

Karkat's relaxed his muscles. He was almost certain the girl would have told everyone. His secret would be out, and his life would be made a living hell again.

He could still remember when the kids at his school found it.

"_Mutant freak!" cried a young boy. He laughed and pointed at Karkat, who lay beaten in the dirt. The boy was almost a foot taller than Karkat, and had a group of lackies flanking him, ready to assist._

_Karkat tried to get up. He was kept down by the foot of the tallest boy. A human boy, followed by a group of both troll and humans._

"_Don't even bother getting up!" The boy sneered. An echo of approval passed among his subordinates. "We shouldn't have to share Skaia with mutant scum like you!" _

_Bright red tears streamed down the young Karkat's face. Bright red blood was starting to bead around small, bright red scratched, and bright red bruise dotted his body._

_He could have gotten up. He could have fought back. But he couldn't. What about his parents. Surely they could help their only son. No, they wouldn't bother. They sat there, watching as Karkat was beat by a group of 5__th__ graders. Himself, he was a 4__th__ grader. He had been bullied ever since._

Terezi shook Karkat out of his flashback.

"When you're ready to tell the world, I'll be there." She placed her hand on the boys shoulder.

With that, she skipped away, happily cackling to herself.


	16. Chapter 16

AN: I AM A LIAR! I LIE! I tried writing that new fic, the toddlers and tiarars inspired one, but nothing was coming. So I made some changes to my chapter guide, and here we are. This one is pretty long, and I think I did OKAY on it. Please review and all that telling me if you like it, or with any suggestions! I love to here your feedback! Whales, enjoy~~~ /AN

Chapter 16

It was after lunch when Karkat made his way into the recreation room. Today marked a rather special occaision. It marked exactly one month that he had been in the hospital. Since that month, he almost de up with Sollux for a terrible first, second and third impression, he had made his mark as a grumpy, insufferable asshole, and he found someone he considered the love of his current life.

Terezi.

The thing with Terezi is she'll never really say up front that she loves you. You have to figurre it out for yourself.

Karkat was getting there. He thought.

He was almost 100% sure that Terezi loved him back. But never really know, now would he?

Anyway, today marked his one month anniversary at Skaia Center.

Not that anything was really going on that day.

Well, to say NOTHING was happening would be incorrect. Today, the second Friday of the month, was one of those days where they set up various arts in crafts in the rec room. They would do this more often, but Gamzee always ends up eating the glue, no one really trusts anyone with the scissors, which is the reason safety are being used, Nepeta always plays with yarn, or string, or whatever they have, and, more recently, Karkat and Sollux have been having paint fights.

Now this has been a problem for many reasons.

One, paint is a bitch to get out of the carpets in the rec room.

Two, they don't want any violence in Skaia Center. Any type of fight, and you'll be put in solitary confinement.

Three, Sollux and Karkat have since started to get along more.

Most would think them getting along is a good thing.

But now they've been getting into mischief.

Since the hospital is DEAD BORING, they like to mix it up a bit, by causing trouble here and there.

They'd take things from the office, and hid them wear you'd never find them. They'd sneak salt and pepper into the whitecoats coffee. Although they boasted about hating each other, really, they were good friends. Karkat could stand being around Sollux.

Anyway, today's story is the tale of how they made a royal fuckery of everything.

It was arts and crafts day. Sollux and Karkat had been prematurely kicked out of the rec room so everythin could be set up. Sollux, along with his more-than-friends companion, Aradia, were outside, enjoying the nice weather. Karkat, along with his not-quite-sure-if-she-loves-him companion, Terezi, were walking the halls.

Terezi wasn't allowed to paint today, which was her favourite thing to do. Last time, she ate the paint and got sick.

"So what are you going to do?" Karkat inquired.

Terezi cackled. "I don't know," she said. "I might just not go." she paused, as if she was going to say something. She only started to frown.

Karkat, now, really wanted to hold her hand. He tried to restrain himself.

He instead put a hand on her shoulder. They kept on walking.

-Later-

All the trolls were gathered in the rec room. Noticeable missing were Terezi, Vriska and Equius. Vriska just didn't like the whole arts and crafts thing. Equius wasn't allowed to go, because he kept on painting naked hoofbeasts.

Sollux, Aradia and Karkat made their way to the easels, grabbing some paints on their way.

"Where'th TZ?" Sollux asked.

Karkat sighed. "She didn't want to come.

"Becauthe she'th not allowed to paint?"

"Yeah."

"If you don't mind me intruding in your conversation, I have an idea." Aradia pitched in.

The three trolls huddled together, mindful not to look too suspicious. They discussed a plan. A plan that wasn't really all that devious or sneaky. But what it'd do was the entire point.

They were about to do something great.

After many minutes of careful planning and devious decisions, the kid rolled out. Before leaving the rec room, they all made sure to grab a paint brush, and tubes of red paint. They left through the back exit before they were even noticed.

Terezi decided to walk around until Karkat was done with arts and crafts. She wandered the halls, as she always did, sniffing and licking everything in her way.

After being bored with, she decided to head back to her room. She decided to simply play with her chalk or something.

Terezi went to open the door.

She clenched the knob, turning it, and pulled the door open. Nothing different.

She walked into the room.

Out of instinct, she took a big whiff of the room.

Instant shock.

Her hands went to her mouth. She walked in, sniffing everything.

She smelled red. All she smelled was red.

Then she smelled Karkat. He walked out of the corner.

"Karkles!" Terezi ran to him, practically jumping in his arms. "Did you do this?"

He laughed nervously. "Yeah. It was Aradia's idea."

The walls in her room, almost every surface in the room, had been painted a bright red.

Then Terezi did something that surprised Karkat. She grabbed his face and planted a kiss on his lips.

Karkat had been waiting for this. He'd wanted to kiss her since he met her.

And now he was.

It felt great.

AN: DAT SHIP:megusta: I'm sorry. /AN


	17. Chapter 17

AN: with the speed of... Ummm, Something really fast! And the writing skills of Stephanie Meyers! (yes, I suck that bad) LOONEYLUNE IS PROUD TO PRESENT:*DRUMROLL* ANOTHER VERY CAPTURED CHAPTER! Holy crap I wrote this one fast. Anywho, enjoy Thomas and Darryl. We've been wanting to write them in for forevessss! Holy crap, Looney, calm your tits(I'ven eating too much candy :x ) bee. Okay, thats all. /AN

Chapter 17

Sollux, Terezi and Karkat all hid outside the surveillance room. They were up to their usual nonsense, but today's mission was a bit different.

Before we learn how they did, let's go back and find out what the fuck they're doing in the first place.

It was a Wednesday.

Really, that's the worst day of the week. Nothing is going on.  
NOTHING.

They all sat in their little corner. Sollux on the big, not-too-comfortable chair, and Terezi sat with Karkat, not quite cuddling, but almost. The TV was playing something no one really cared about, but they watched it anyway because they were bored as hell.

"Okay, thcrew thith, I'm bored." Sollux finally blurted out.

Terezi cackled. Karkat didn't react, but finally blurted out a simple "Me too."

"Well then," Terezi said with a giggle. "We need to do something, now don't we?"

"Thomething mithchievouth, of courthe." Sollux said, almost cackling himself.

At that moment,Gamzee practically ran in. He looked about frantically, then ran over to the other trolls.

"Hey bros." he said, regaining his composer.

"Hey Gamzee," Karkat said. "You got an appointment or something?" Karkat had been there long enough to know that, when Gamzee was running away from something, he had a detox appointment. And, of course, he was completely baked.

"Yeah, bro." He didn't need to say anything else.

Karkat and Sollux would have helped Gamzee. They would have helped him If it weren't for the whitecoats coming in at the exact moment.

There isn't the biggest staff at Skaia Center. They have a couple of nurses, two doctors, a few psychiatrists, one perky receptionist, one chairman who is yet to be seen by any patient, and two whitecoats.

The whitecoats are kind of like nurses. They go get people for their appointments, if they don't show up, they run the solitary confinement, and they usually end up running the surveillance room. Its an easy job. All they do is watch the screens, drink some coffee, and radio a nurse if they see any kind of disturbance.

The two whitecoats you see the most are named Thomas and Darryl.

Thomas is just a grouchy, egotistical asshole.

Darryl loves everything. Everyone loves Darryl. Except for when Thomas is around. Thomas doesn't let him have any fun.

Anyway, back to the _ACTUAL_ plotline.

"Hey, Makara." Thomas called. "We've been looking for you."

"Uh, I have no motherfuckin' idea what you are talking about, brothers."

Thomas cringed. "Don't play that. We saw you. "He had a mean-looking sneer plastered on his face.

"Come on now, you'll be late for his appointment!" Darryl pitched in, in an overly cheery voice. Karkat was the one to sneer this time.

Gamzee, not having any other options, followed the two out of the room. He knew fully well that he was, in all sense of the words, screwed.

Karkat was the first to speak. "Fuck, I hate those assholes."

Sollux and Terezi nodded in agreement.

"Well then," Terezi said with one of her signature cackles. "We'll have to do something about that, now won't we?"

The three all looked around at each other. They knew what had to be done.

All at the same time, they looked around, checking their surroundings. When they were sure that no one was around to see them, they ducked behind the couch, where no one could see what they would do next.

They had been doing this for a while. Hiding behind this couch to make devious and clever plans to cause mischief. It often worked, since no one had found them yet.

What happened next was a brainstorm. They all pitched in ideas of weird pranks that would mess with the whitecoats.

"I got it!" Terezi declared.

"Well," Karkat said. "What is it?"

She giggled, and whispered the plan to the two boys. They both started to laugh. The plan may not have made the most sense, but they were sure as hell it would mess with Thomas and Darryl.

It was so on.


	18. Chapter 18

AN: SORRY FOR THE WAIT, I GOT DISTRACTED BY LIFE! welp, I had ten minutes tonight to write the epilogue for this, so if it sucks, blame my mother. Thats all there really is to say on the matter. Later ^-^AN/

Chapter 18

"So, let me get this straight." Karkat said. "We're going to somehow sneak some red socks into the whitecoats jackets. And when their washed, if the socks haven't been removed from their jackets already, the jackets will turn pink." Karkat had once liked this idea, but now, the stupidity of it had really sunk in. Now he thought it was one of the most idiotic things ever suggested by Terezi. But he decided to just let the girl speak, instead of interrupting her with one of his signature rants.

Terezi giggled." Yep, that's the idea!"

"And you do even HAVE red socks?" Karkat said, starting to rage a bit. "Oh, wait, why am I even asking! You're the one with a fetish for everything red! Of course you have the fucking socks!"

Terezi the- Manage Storiesn leaned over and kissed the boy on the nose. That'd shut him up.

Karkat blushed furiously. Terezi giggled, while Sollux just groaned.

"Okay, tho, how are we going to do thith?" Sollux asked, desperate to break the awkward tension. " I mean, how will we get the thockth into their jacketth?"

"Well," Terezi said, cackling only slightly. "I really don't know!"

"Lets just go to the surveillance room, and wait for some kind of opening." Karkat added. "Terezi, do you have your socks?"

She giggled. Rolling up her pant leg, she revealed bright red socks, contained by bright red shoes. Without a word from Karkrat, she knew to take of her shoes, and peel of the socks. She passed the now liberated socks to Karkat. He took them and nodded.  
They then rolled out, so to say. They ran out from behind the couch, and to the rec room. Swiftly, the ran through the halls of Skaia, until they reached the surveillance room.

It was empty.

The jackets lay on the chairs.

Terezi had only moments to act. Socks in hand, she ran into the room. Carfully, she placed one sock into each jacket, hiding them in the pockets. As quickly as she came in, she left.

The kids ran, reatreating swiftly to the rec room. All they could do know is wait.

Thomas and Darryl walked back into the surveillance room, coffee in hand. Darryl was the one holding the coffee. Thomas was too good for that.

Thomas sat down, immediately sinking into his chair. He sighed. Thomas wasn't exactly one who enjoyed his job. Darryl, on the other hand, loved every second of it. The two were really as different as can be.

"Darryl," Thomas called, starting to rub the bridge of his nose. "Coffee. Now."

Darryl was busy trying to figure a way to tie his shoes while holding both cups of coffee, but he happily obliged. He practically skipped through the room. Completely forgetting about his laces.

Of course he tripped.

Of course he spilled the coffee. It spilt over both the coats.

"Darryl!" Thomas exclaimed.

Darryl picked himself up off the group. "I-I'm sorry!"

"Asshole!" He got up. "Coffee stains, you idiot!"

"It's okay, it's okay!" the younger man exclaimed. "Can't we get it out somehow?"

"Only if we wash it right now!" Thomas grumbled. "We need these coats, Darryl. We're not allowed to work out of uniform. If we don't work we don't get paid. We don't get paid, we don't have money. Do I need to finish this for you?"

Darryl shook his head. "I'll go put them in the washer!"  
"Hurry."

Darryl ran off to the laundry room.  
And that was it. He would wash the jackets, and the red socks would slowly work their magic.

They had done it.

They won.

-EPILOGUE-

It was often very hard to take the whitecoats seriously. Just something about them, you could never really believe, or trust theire words. Generally, you would just try and ignore them as much as possible ignore them

But now, every head in the hospital turned to see their pastel pink coats.

Since the hospital didn't have money to waste on new jackets, the whitecoats had to keep theirs. Their pink jackets that made very patient snicker. For months they would have to wear them and have patients snicker behind their back. All thanks to Sollux, Karkat and Terezi.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

AN: Okay, this chapter is more or less comepletely ridiculous in my opinion. It was Smiley's idea, and wasn't actually supposed to be part of the main plot line. But, well, I found a way to get it into it. So enjoy.  
Also, I'm working on a special Christmas story, a la captured. Hope you enjoy it when it comes out ^-^ /AN

It was another boring day at Skaia. It was just after breakfast, and Karkat was at his regular anger management appointment with . Sollux was lying on the couch with Aradia. Their heads were next to each other as their feet dangled off the edge.

"So," Aradia started. "What do you want to do?"

Sollux sighed. "Jutht thitting here with you ith nice."

"I wish we could go outside." Aradia turned her head slightly, to look at Sollux.

"Yeah, why wont they jutht let uth outthide?" Sollux started to flail his arms about a bit. "It'th not that cold!"

"It's still nice in here, though." She nuzzled her head into the crook of his neck. That's about all the physical contact they could get away with. No kissing, no hugging, no holding hands. The hospital had a strict policy against touching of any kind. It was hard to be any kind of couple like that.

It was around then that Terezi stormed in.

"Do you know who really annoys me?" she said through gritted teeth.

"I dunno," Sollux said, sitting up.

"Eridan."

All groaned in agreement with Terezi.

"He ith tho annoying." Sollux said, groaning. Aradia nodded, approving of what Sollux had said.  
Terezi then regained her shark-like grin. "Well, you know what we should do…"

Sollux started to grin as well. "I think I've got an idea."

Aparently, Terezi had a very specific, very convoluted plan. One that would really get to Eridan, and possibly some others along the way.

The problem was, where would they get a fish?

"Okay, tho, you want uth to thneak into Eridan'th room, leavea fish or Thomething in hith drawer, and theal hith thcarveth." Sollux had stopped grinning. He now proceeded to rub his temples.

"Yep, that's the idea!" Terezi said with a cackle.

"That'th completely abthurd!" Sollux said.

"You're absurd!" Terezi rebutled.

"Thay that to my fathe!"

"You're absurd!"

"That'th abthurd!"

Aradia sighed. Weren't they quoting that movie that Jake showed them last Friday? She needed to put an end to this.

"You two," She interrupted them before they could continue. "I think I have an idea."

Sollux stopped arguing with Terezi.

"What?" he said, only lightly sarcastic. "Ith there any way that thith plan can actually work? I mean-"  
Aradia cut him off before he could continue ranting. "Yes, there is." Terezi grinned triumphantly at Aradia's comment.

"I'm sure you've heard those rumors about the human quarters?" Aradia said, lowering her voice.  
Sollux gave her a black stare. "Uh, no."

Aradia shot him a sympathetic glance or sorts. Terezi just giggled.  
"Do you mean the one about the fish tank?" Terezi asked with a cackle

"Yes. " Sollux looked confused. He didn't really understand what the girls were talking about.

"Uh, can you explain for thothe of uth who aren't within thith loop?"

"I've heard from Vriska that within the rec room of the human quarters, there's a big fancy fish tank."

"Tho you're truthting Vrithka?" Sollux was confused.

"I've heard the same rumor from others!" Terezi said.

"Okay, tho if it'th true, how are we even going to get into the human quarterth?" Sollux just didn't see how the plan was going to work.

"Well, you know how understaffed the hospital is, Sollux."

He crossed his arms. "Tho?"

"Well, the chances that one of us will run into a staffer is slime!" Staffer was the cool slang word for anyone who worked at the hospital.

The gears in Sollux's head started to turn. "I think I get what you're implying."

Both Aradia and Sollux looked to Terezi.

"What?" She asked. "What are you implying? Because I really don't get it."

"TZ, what would you do if there wath a blind girl walking around where she wathn't thuppothed to be?"

Terezi still didn't get it.

"Terezi, we want you to venture into the human quarters." Aradia said bluntly.

"What?!" The gears in Terezi's head were yet to start turning.

"Terezi, think thith through." Terezi started to pout. "You're blind. What can they do if you're wandering around the hothpital?"

And finally, Terezi's gears started to turn. She cackled. "They can't really do much, now can they?"

Sollux smirked, as Aradia simply gave a light smile.

"So do you understand what you need to do?"

Terezi heaved a sigh. "Yeah. You want me to somehow sneak into the human quarters, and steal one of these mystery fish." She grinned wildly. "My favourite pastime."

"Tho you'll do it?" Sollux asked.

Her grin go even wider. "I don't really have a say, now do I?"

That was it. Terezi got up, and left the behind the couch area.

She was going to do it. Somehow. She wandered the halls, sniffing around to make sure she went the right way.

Sollux was right. She ran into no one. No other patients, no staffers, no one.

Eventually, she found her way into the human quarter's recreation room.

The room smelt different than the troll rec room. There was the scent of something floral, and what smelt like painting hung around the walls. She didn't think there was anyone there. Or if there was someone, they hadn't spoke up.

She approached what smelt of a fish tank. The water masked all the smells of the colourful fish.

A shark grin plastered on her face, she removed the top from the tank, and dove her hand into it.

"Hey." Terezi jumped when she heard the voice.

There was a new smell. One that had before just blended into the background, but now was clear. A red and black smell, with some white in it too. But she focused on the red.

AN: I'm sorry for the terrible A Very Potter Musical joke. I just had to. And only Smiley will get it. Anywho, I'm leaving you with that non dramatic ending. Take a guess which human it is  
(Hint: ITSDAVE)/AN


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

AN: Welp, sorry for taking so long. I wrote this one kinda in a hurry. I no longer have word, so I'm just uploading a document with the chapter title on it, and writing it directly on the fanfiction site. I'm going to try and post the next 4 chapters as soon as possible, since I have a Christmas story that can only be posted after that. And yes, the Christmas story contains AVPM jokes. This chapter also might be pretty long. I'm trying to tie up a lot of loose ends in one chapter. I do not want their to be a sequel to this sequel. Any-who, on with this show.  
A side note, this was written to songs by passenger, Bones and SNL :D /AN

Terezi jumped at the boy's voice. Her hand shot out of the fish tank, and she turned towards the boy. She smelled the boy.  
He smelled wonderful. A delightful mix of red, black and something very pale.  
"What are you doing here?" the boy questioned.  
"Uh, nothing. Just enjoying the smell of your fish tank." Terezi cracked a nervous smile. The boy didn't buy her transparent lie. But he showed a small smile as well.  
"Let me guess." he started. "You and your other troll friends are up to some nonsensical bullshit and tom foolery."  
Terezi giggled. "How did you know?"  
The kid laughed. "I'm that good. But seriously, what are you doing?"  
Terezi decided to tell this boy, who she didn't even know the name of at the time, their entire plot for revenge. Most would think it was completely ridiculous. And it probably was. But it seemed like the good thing to do at the time.  
"So let me get this straight." The boy was trying to pace himself. "You're stealing some fish hipster's scarves, then replacing them with one of these fish."  
Terezi giggled again." Yep!"  
The boy started to smile. Then he began to chuckle. And then, it broke out into a full out laugh attack. "Sounds like a perfect plan. " Terezi started to laugh as well.  
Well, it was more of cackle, but still.  
"I'm Dave, by the way." the kid said. "Strider."  
"Terezi Pyrope."  
There was a bit of akward silence for a bit. No one really knew what to say, so they just said nothing.  
"So," Terezi finally asked, breaking the silence. "Why are you here?"  
Dave sighed. "Narcissistic personality disorder." He plopped himself down in a big, comfy-looking chair. "You?"  
More cackles. "I can taste and smell colours!" Dave tried to keep his jaw from dropping.  
"What?"  
Terezi cackled some more. "I'm blind. I can 'see' by tasting and smelling different colors."  
Dave chuckled some more. "You wanted a fish, right?"  
-MEANWHILE-  
Karkat and Sollux now waited outside of Eridan's door. They were waiting for just the right moment to open it. Which was really just complete bullshit. Someone could come out and any moment, and they were wasting precious time.  
Eventually, Karkat grew enough balls to open the door. He walked in. It appeared like no one was in. Not even Eridan's roommate, Equius.  
Now that a chance appeared to ponder his plan, Sollux realized how risky this plan was. The odds were really in their favor, since no one was in.  
He shook himself out of his thoughts, and half-hazardously walked into the room.  
"Careful!" Karkat hissed. "He could be in the bathroom or something!" Sollux jumped back, now careful of every move. The tall, lanky boy carefully crept around the corner, and took a peek at the bathroom door. It was ajar, and the light was off.  
"We're good." Sollux confirmed.  
The two boys abandoned all hope of being quiet, and simply walked over to the dressers.  
"You go check that one, and I've got this one." Karkat dismissed Sollux, with the flick of his wrist, to the dresser in the far corner.  
Sollux was first to open his. The top drawer was full of nothing that tank tops and cargo shorts that all smelled of sweat.  
"Nothing here." Sollux called to Karkat.  
Karkat opened the top drawer of his.  
Jackpot.  
It contained a couple pairs of socks, a pair of beat-up, purple-and-blue shoes, and about 5 scarves.  
"Got 'em." Karkat called. Sollux rushed over. "So, oh great plan-making asshole, what do we do now?"  
Sollux pause for a second, deep in thought. "Let'th wait outthide for TZ." Karkat nodded with approval.  
Both boys left the room, and just sat in the hallway. Sure, it wasn't the brightest plan, but what trouble could they get in from sitting around talking. None. Although the got a few wierd looks from some staffers, and a couple of patients.  
Eventually, a familiar face walked up to the two trolls sitting on the floor. It was none other than Sollux's lady-friend.  
"Hello you two." Aradia greeted with a small grin.  
"Hey Aa."  
The, the question. "What are you guys up to?"  
Sollux then took a few minutes just to explain this whole conveluted plan to Aradia. She looked at him skeptically, then finally spoke.  
"What'll you do with the scarves?"  
Sollux gave her a blank stare. " I... I haven't figured that out yet..." He admitted.  
"Well, I might have a solution." Aradia said.  
At that time, Terezi, came running down the hallway, sniffing madly. She stopped at Eridan's door.  
"I got the fish!" She said with a cackle. Terezi then took the fish, which she had somehow concealed in her shirt, and waved it around like a parade float.  
Sollux chuckled slightly. "You actually pulled it off. Were you caught?"  
"Well, there was this human boy named Dave in the rec room. He helped me get the fish and brought me back to our side!"  
"He sounds like a douche bag." Karkat mumbled  
Terezi laughed, and ruffled Karkat's hair."Now bring the blind girl to the scarves."  
Karkat returned into the room, followed by Terezi. Sollux took the moment to talk to Aradia.  
"Tho Aa, what'th thith plan of yourth?" Sollux asked her.  
"Well, you know how Vriska will take just about anything you want to get rid of?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Well, we would give her the scarves, and then, well, the rest is history."

AN: OKay, I'm sorry, I'm ending there. The next chapter will just be freakin' short. I might finish it tonight and then post TWOOOO! POSTING CHAPTER X2 COMBO! Also, if you're good, I'll give you the roommate chart. OOOOOOH SPOOOILLERSSSS. thats all good night /AN


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21  
AN: HOOOKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY SHORT CHAPTER. I'm just getting those last few loose ends I left lying around last chapter. Wont be long. /AN  
"Aa, that'th a great idea!" Sollux sounded ecstatic. Aradia blushed lightly.  
"Alright, we got them!" Terezi said, in a cackling voice. The two trolls had emerged from Eridan's room, Karkat holding many scarves.  
Sollux got Aradia to tell the other two about Aradia's ingenious plan.  
Karkat wasn't exactly please at the moment, due to the armful of scarves that Terezi had dumped on him. Oh the things he did to try and earn a matespritship.  
"What the actual fuck are you talking about?" The short boy raged. "Oh wait, of course no one bothered to PLAN anything in advance, because I am surrounded by IDIOTS!" The boy was fuming now. He  
"Yeth, Kk, we forgot to make planth in the heat of the moment. Let it go" Sollux tried to pacify the flaming boy. "Aa, tell him the plan."  
Aradia nodded. "Well, have you heard about how everything my room seems to get lost, because of Vriska?" All nodded. "Well, since our room is just so messy, anything can be hidden. It's very easy to get rid of something in our room."  
"Okay, so we dump the scarves on you guys and we never see them again!" Terezi said.  
"There's more." All were at attention. "I'm sure you all know about Vriska's... Substance habit...  
"You mean her drug addiction and her smuggling ring?" Karkat said in a grumbly voice.  
"Yes. She showed me the other day were she keeps her largest stash of drugs in our room."  
"And?" Terezi and Karkat prompted.  
"We can take them and leave them in the open. That way Vriska will be put in intensive care, and she'll be less of a bother." That was fairly fair to say. Vriska was often trouble to our group of trolls. Especially to Aradia, seeing how they were roommates and all.  
"Okay, but what if Vriska sees them before a nurse or someone does?" Terezi pondered.  
"Or what if she's there when we go in the first place?" Karkat added.  
Aradia smiled lightly. "She has an appointment with very shortly. I know by now she's left the room to wait in the halls outside the doctors quarters."  
All the trolls, even Sollux, gave Aradia weird looks. "Don't ask, I'm not quite sure why myself. But the nurse will be coming by in a few minutes to tell her of the appointment."  
The kids looked around, and shot each other glances. "We'd have to time it jutht right," Sollux said. "but we can do it."  
"Alright" Karkat agreed to the plan.  
Terezi giggled. "Let's do this

All the rooms are fairly grouped together. There's two levels. The basic care unit, and the intensive care unit. The intensive care unit is for anyone with drug problems, physical disabilities, or who's on suicide watch. Aradia and Vriska were originally roommates in the ICU, but when Vriska couldn't be proven to be on drugs, they moved her. They moved Aradia a bit later after, since she didn't appear to be thinking of suicide.  
The basic care unit is for everyone else. You can be moved on a dime to either, if the staff thinks you need more or less care.  
Now, our group of trolls were standing outside Vriska's room. Aradia approached the door, and turned the knob without hesitation. It was her room too, after all.  
Aradia walked into her room. She was sure that Vriska wasn't there.  
She hoped, with all her heart that she was right.  
She poked her head in the room. No one. It was safe.  
Aradia flagged for the others to enter. She smiled lightly "It's safe."  
The other trolls entered the room. Immediately, they were shocked by it. One half of the room was faily neat, well-kept really. The other, a complete wasteland.  
"You can tell whose side of the room is whose." Aradia joked.  
"Okay, let's hurry." Karkat prompted the group. All nodded. le  
Karkat took the scarves. She took them and left them under Vriska's bed, hiding them behind piles of clothing and miscellaneous odds and ends that were left there. Meanwhile, Aradia proceeded to Vriska's dresser.  
"There's a false bottom to this dresser. That's where she hides most of her stash." Aradia opened the drawer, and pried the false bottom out of it. "I don't know where the rest are, just these ones."  
"Did she tell you?" Terezi asked.  
"No, I woke to see her rummaging in it a while ago." Aradia stepped back, allowing the other trolls to observe the large stash of narcotics.  
"Where should we leave them?" Sollux asked.  
Aradia paused briefly. "On the bed. We'll cover them with the blankets slightly, to make it look more believable." Karkat nodded. Terezi just gave a small cackle.  
Sollux went to help Aradia Empty the drawer. Karkat stood by the bed with Terezi.  
After Sollux plopped his pile of drugs onto Vriska's bed, Aradia carefully placed the blankets. She wanted to make sure you'd be able to see them, but she didn't want it to be awfully obvious.  
After a while of careful arrange, she spoke. "Alright, I think we're good." More nods of agreement.  
"Now let'th get out of here!"  
With that, the four trolls ran from the room. They returned downstairs, to the one place they know and love.  
The rec room.

-DAYS LATER-

The nurse found the drugs in Vriskas room. The nurse new the only plausible option was that they belonged to the troll in question. So, understandably, they were confiscated and Vriska was immediately put into solitary confinement, for further detox and questioning. It's sounds quite harsh, but that's exactly what happened The hospital had been breached, and fooled, and they wouldn't stand for that.

Aradia's life was quite a bit better now, seeing how her roommate was gone. Yes, she had to go through a bit of questioning about Vriska's habits, but all in all everything was better. And now there was more time for a certain somebody.

AN: Sorry if there's a lot of mistakes in this. I don't have WORD anymore, I'm using wordpad. It kinda sucks. We need to find our word installing disky thing. so I appologize for my mistakes./AN


	22. Chapter 22

AN: PREPARE TO HAVE THE RETURN OF THE TWO MOST IMPORTANT CHARACTERS IN CAPTURED. but seriously, I love these guys. And you should to. ALSO NOTE things start getting kinda intense here(not really). In the words of that immortal bard, Tara gilesbie, WARNING: SUM OF DIS CHAPTA IS XTREMLY SCRAY. VIOWER EXCRETION ADVISD. Don't get that joke? My humour must be too sophisticated for you. Either that or you haven't read my immortal. And you're better off that way. Well, I should rap up this long authors note. Prepare your body. /AN

CHAPTER 22

Vriska sat in a windowless room, on a metal chair, with a bright light shining on her. This scenario was a quite like a prison, and less like a mental hospital, but it was still something that had to be done. It had been a month since the drugs had been found in Vriska's possession. She was yet to give a solid answer to where she had gotten them, and what she was doing with them. Two of the workers of the hospital were once again questioning her. This time, she was being bribed with the promise of being released from solitary confinement, and being able to return to her room.

One of the men, the taller, more well built one, stepped into the room. His rather clueless partner-in-crime followed him in. The taller one walked into the light, showing himself to troll.  
It was, suprise suprise, Thomas. Despite not being a trained psychologists, the few whitecoats the hospital had where often drafted to jobs like interogation and supervision.

"So, Vriska."

"Yes? Any new questions for today, or are you just going to reuse old material?"

"I've asked you all I can. But I'll ask one more time." Thomas ran his hand through his hair. He was getting pretty damn tired of Vriska's bullshit. "Where did you get the drugs?"

"Still not telling." she laughed.

"I would like to offer up a bribe to you."

"A bribe?" That got Vriska's attention. She leaned to towards the man. "I'm listening."

"We'll let you of Solitary confiment. We'll let you return to your room, with only two detox appointments a week, one weekly doctors checkup and one weekly appointment with . Thomas tried to look as casual as possible. It was somewhat effective. "Sounds good right? All you need to do is tell us where the drugs came from."  
Vriska looked panicked. She wanted to get out of solitary confiment, but she didn't want to lose her source of drugs. Dealing them within the hospital was her bread and butter.

Eventually, she gave in.

"Fine. I'll tell you." Thomas tried to hide his joy at this annoucement. Darryl didn't. Thomas shot him a dissaproving glance for this.

"So, where did you get the drugs." Vriska inhaled. There goes her bread and butter.

"My sister."

"And?"  
"Every visiting day, she comes and sneaks in drugs for me. She's also given me things like water bottles full of vodka that I sell to other patients. Most of the drugs I get go to other patients. Now let me out of here." Thomas tried not to look shocked at the girl's revelation.

"Yes. You may go." Vriska got up. Darryl moved in front of the girl, and allowed her to leave the small, windowless room. She had work to get now. Lots and lots of work.

Darryl flipped on the actual lights for the small, windowless room, as Thomas turned off the bright interogation light. "Well, that went well." Darryl said cheerfully. "Want some coffee or something?"  
"As long as you don't end up turning our jackets pink again." Thomas rubbed the bridge of his nose after reminding himself of that little misadventure. Their jackets had just lost the interity of their pink hue. But the patients would never forget the memory, and would be sure to pass the tale down to future generations of patients.

So, the two Whitecoats left the small windowless room. On the way to the staff room, Darryl spoke.

"So, whata are we going to do about this whole drug thing?" the small man asked.

"Well, first off, we'll permanently ban the sister from visiting. That should cut down the circulation of drugs."

"And all the rooms have been thoroughly searched, so there shouldn't be any more problems." Darryl said optimistically.

"I wouldn't say that straight out. There could be more." Thomas said, as they approached the staff room. "But for the moment, things might improve."

The two stood in silence for a while, the coffee machine offering a small amount of noise in the background.

"What do you think will happen now that there's no more drugs?"

AN: Whoa, I got so many ideas and I got caught up in the non-important stuff. So ignore all the warnings about the intensity. But still, prepare your body. PREPARE IT. See you next time~ /AN


	23. Chapter 23

AN: One thing that I've noticed while re-reading my old chapters is that I need to actually edit my works I often use the three dash system, as I call it. You know, I but three little dashed - and it symbolized a change of perspective for a time lapse. I've also noticed that fanfiction hates me and always removed these *rages* So, if you're reading any of my chapters, and you notice that there's kinda a weird jump of perspective or time, that's the reason. I apologize for that.

Welp, things are going to happen in this chapter. that is all /AN

CHAPTER 23

(THE EVENTS OF THIS CHAPTER HAPPEND WHILE VRISKA WAS IN SOLITARY CONFINEMENT, AROUND THE SAME TIME THAT SHE WAS RELEASED. I SHOULD HAVE MENTIONED THAT, SHOULDN'T I? YEAH. SORRY.)

It was another lazy evening in the rec room. Everyone was there, really. Karkat, Terezi, Sollux, Aradia, Kanaya. Well, that's not actually everyone. Details.

Aradia and Sollux sat next to eachother on the couch, mock-cuddling, as did Terezi and Karkat. Kanaya sat on the chair near them. The TV was playing quietly in the background. There wasn't too much attention being payed to it. With the couples and their mock-cuddling. If Kanaya had been at her home at the moment, she would be sewing or reading a good rainbow drinker novel. Since she had been here for a while, she had read all of her books multiple times, and would rather spend some time with others at the moment.

So, all was quiet and peaceful. It really was a great moment.

Kanaya eventually broke the silence. "So, Aradia," she began. "How is it no longer having a roommate?"

Aradia separated albeit not much, from Sollux. "It's okay, I guess. I mean, I enjoy it a lot! No more Vriska waking me up in the middle of the night for her drug deals, and I can keep the room cleaner now."

"Sounds pretty good!" Terezi chimed in. "I don't get to experience that, having no roommate." she smirked.

Terezi lived in the intensive care unit, since she was blind. Some people in the intensive care unit, like Tavros and Gamzee, have roommates. The hospital decided that a roommate would just confuse Terezi, or so they thought. So, no roommate for Terezi.

"Not like you want one, Terezi." Karkat said, sarcastically.

"You're the one who waketh me up every time you enter the room." Sollux retorted.

The two boys then squabbled over who was the most annoying roommate. The girls just sat there, laughing.

Just then, in that seeming moment of silence and peace, something happened.

Really, they heard something.

A yell, scream. More of a yelp actually.

A pathetic and quiet yelp, almost inaudible. It was paired with a metallic clank.

"What was that?" Karkat jumped up. Sollux followed, rising to his feet.

"I do believe it sounded a bit like Tavros..." Kanaya said. All nodded in agreement.

"We have to go find out what that wath." All agreed.

"Sollux, come with me." Karkat looked to Kanaya. "Kanaya, you come too."

"What?!" Terezi jumped up. "That's no fair! I want to help!

Karkat went and hugged Terezi, then said "I won't let you. What if there's some ax wielding maniac killing everyone in sight? What if I survived and you didn't?"

Terezi stood, awestruck. She knew Karkat cared, but never this much. She simply nodded in silence, acknowledging the boy.

"Aradia," Sollux began.

"Don't worry, I understand, Sollux." They hugged after that.

"Thtay here, okay?" He turned to Karkat and Kanaya. "Okay, let'th go." With that, they ran off.

The first place they wanted to check was near Tavros' room, seeing how they believed he caused the noise.

They were on the right track, to say the least.

When they reached the intensive care unit, there could hear more cries. not really cries, exactly. More of a whine. Just noise in generally.

It was coming from a de-chaired Tavros. He lay, splayed on the floor next to his wheelchair, unable to get up.

"Uh, can you help me?" the small boy asked, with a small voice that was barely audible.

"Oh course." That was Kanaya. She helped Tavros up, as Sollux grabbed his chair. Kanaya took the boy, and plopped him into his four-wheeled device.

"Who did this to you?" Karkat asked.

Tavros looked nervous, as if the perpetrator would jump out and kill him the moment he spoke his name.

"It was, uh..." He paused. "Gamzee..." There was a shock.

"Do you think...?"

"He's sober..." Tavros spoke softly. "I was trying to stop him from leaving, but he knocked me over, and, uh, here I am..."

"Where did he go?" Karkat demanded.

"He, uh, went upstairs. That way." Tavros pointed to the stairwell. The three trolls darted off, leaving Tavros to himself. The small troll then wheeled himself back into his room, where he was safe.

Karkat, Kanaya and Sollux swiftly ran up the stairs, in search of the crazed juggalo. As they proceeded down the halls, they could hear someone, or something, say 'Welcome to the dark carnival, motherfucker.' Then there was a honk.

Then there was another scream.

Then, a thud.

AN: Don't hate me for leaving you hanging, I have to do homework :P I'm super pumped on these coming few chapters, though, so I'm going to try to write them all. I'm going to be spending 6 hours (12 hours if you count the return trip) in a car, so I'll be doing quite a bit of writing, but maybe not a lot of posting. Spring break is two weeks for me this year (starting on monday.) I'll do a lot of write-age, and post when I can. I'll be away from this sunday to tuesday-wensday at the latest. So, keep on reading, there will be more soon! /AN


	24. Chapter 24

AN: ARE THINGS GETTING INTENSE, YOU GUYS?! ARE YOU READY FOR MORE CAPTURED?! I AM! this chapter sooooo many me gustas. I've been waiting to write it for a while. You'll see why, but I'm also nervous for the reaction of what will happen after this. no spoilers, but some people might not be happy :I whatever, I do what I can. ENJOY~

OPTIONAL GAME: drink one cup of water everytime Gamzee says motherfucking or Honk. You will be pissing all night by the end of the chapter. Please use water if you are not of age. This means you, smiley./AN

CHAPTER 24

As the trolls proceeded into the hallway, they saw Gamzee nowhere in sight. But there was a foot. Two feet actually, on opposite ends of the hallway. Both feet were attached to legs, but if the legs were attached to bodies was still beyond them.

As they approached they made out the shape and color of Nepeta's little, blue, cat feet. On the opposite end of the hallway seemed to be Equius. Both of them were laying on the floor, defeated and unconscious Nepeta, who was lying on her stomach on the floor, seemed to have a small, olive-colored spot on her head, as if she had been struck by something. Equius' face was a dark blue hue, as if he had been choked.

"Gamzee." Sollux declared.

"He does not appear to be anywhere in sight." said Kanaya.

Karkat decided it would be better if then lay Nepeta and Equius against the wall. They placed them so they would be visible to any nurses or whitecoats that came by. They didn't know if the whitecoats were already aware of the current situation. Either way, they needed to act upon this.

"Gamzee is going to try a way out." Karkat exclaimed, after leaning Nepeta's body against the wall. "He'll eitehr be hiding in one of the rooms up here, or already downstairs. In this state, seeing how many he's already injured, he's extremely dangerous. We'll have to be careful." All nodded. "I'll go downstairs and start checking there. You two check the rooms up here, and the rest of the upstairs halls. We need to find him."

"What do we do if we find him?" Sollux asked.

"You'll just have to figure that out if you find him."

Karkat ran off, leaving Sollux and Kanaya by themselves. They silently patrolled the halls, waiting for any noise. They heard nothing coming from any rooms, so they assumed they were empty. They proceeded through all the halls, all the nooks, all the hiding spots, and all the possible exits.  
Nothing. They proceeded to the stairs. Visible from these stairs was a rather large window. Sollux stopped to look out said window. This particular window gave a beautiful show of Skaian landscape. It has been a while since Sollux had been outside, beyond the hospital walls. There were windows in the rooms, but they were all barred off. Some people believe that the bars are giving the patients the sense of being trapped or caged, but the escape rate has dramatically decreased since the bars were installed. The current window in question had no bars, it being several feet above the height of an average troll or human. This window was a sort of torment to the patients. It showed what they were missing, where they could be, what they could be. But instead of being in the lovely world of outside-the-window, they were stuck in a mental hospital, staring out the window as the world.

"Sollux," Kanaya saw the boy staring intently out the window. She approached him.

"I... I've come to be happier here..." he began. "But I thtill... I don't know. Ath much ath I hate it here, I don't want to leave. But I want out. I can underthand why Gamzee ith trying to get out. Thith place, everything it thignifieth..." Kanaya put her hand on Sollux's should.

"I understand what you mean. As much as I have come to enjoy the company of the residents here..."

There was an eerie silence, as Kanaya fell dead silence.

...

There was something behind Sollux.

Heavy breathing on his neck.

...

"Honk."

Karkat was making his way down the hall. He was passing through the intensive care unit. He passed Tavros' room, then Terezi's room not to long after. The doctors office, one of many, was not too far down the road. At the very moment, things were going better Karkat even dared to think that Gamzee had been stopped.  
That's when her heard it.  
He was nearing the end of the hallway.

Then,

_THUMP, THUMP, THUMP, THUMP, THUMP._

Surprised by the sudden noise, Karkat raced to the end of the hall.

Sollux was lying at the bottom of the stairs.

There was a cry. I wasn't Kanaya. It was Gamzee. After Kanaya's foot connected with Gamzee's crotch, the Capricorn uttered a 'Honk." as he curled inward and tumble down the stairs himself.

Karkat hurried to his friend, and helped him off the floor.

"Sollux! Sollux, are you okay?" Karkat actually sounded concerned for his friend.  
Sollux groaned. He reached into his mouth and pulled out one of his front teeth. The other was barely hanging by a thread. His glasses were on the ground, smashed.

"I can barely see... Wait, see, see, see... Hey! listen! Sssssss! Haha!" Sollux started to laugh, still daze from falling down a flight of stairs.

"Not the time!" Karkat hissed. As he spoke, Gamzee got up and attempted to run. Karkat tried to block his path, but was shoved out of the way.

Kanaya proceeded down the stairs. She helped Sollux off the floor. "Quickly, we cannot let Gamzee escape!" Karkat nodded, and helped guide a disoriented Sollux.

Gamzee was not barrelling down the hallway. He was standing at the end, trying desperately to find a way out. There was none. Before he could even turn around, Kanaya, Karkat and Sollux were surrounding him.  
Karkat confronted the juggalo.

"Gamzee! What the fuck are you doing?!" He tried to approach the boy. "Just calm down, and nothing bad will happen."

"NO! You don't motherfuckin' understand!" Gamzee thrashed his arms in front of him, signalling for Karkat to back up. He did not back up. "I am THROUGH with followin' the motherfuckin' rules! I am through with this motherfuckin' place! I am through with the motherfuckin' slime and the drugs! The shit was killin me, ya see?! Without that, I am as free as a motherfuckin' bird, bro! Do you realize what I am, because I motherfuckin' realized once I stopped doin' that shit! I AM the mirthful messiah! Do you understand what that motherfuckin' means?!"

"Gamzee, just listen." Karkat approached him further.

"No, bro. You listen! I have finally made out WHO I WAS MOTHERFUCKIN' MEANT TO BE ALL ALONG. I am a high subjuggulator. I AM HIGHER THAN YOU, MOTHERFUCKER. And I will motherfuckin' end every last one of you. WELCOME TO THE DARK CARNIVAL!" Gamzee started to laugh maniacally. He was mad. He was completely crazy.

Karkat didn't run. Karkat walked forward. He continued forward untill he was holding the juggalo in his arms.

"Sshhhhh..." He softly papped him. "Ssshhh."

"honk..."

And that was it. Karkat sat there, shooshing and papping the crazy boy, until his anger subsided and they stood, embracing each other with a hug of pure moirailigence. Sollux tried to make out the scene without his glasses, as Kanaya smiled over it.

Just then, the whitecoats came running down the hallway. They had heard the screaming, and the laughing and the honking, and had come to investigate. Seeing Gamzee with his ruined facepaint, and Sollux without his glasses or teeth, they managed to extrarpolate from the scene, and the knowledge they already had, that Gamzee was the purpetrator to all that had happend.

They took him away. Sollux proceeded to the medical unit, and Karkat returned to Terezi. Maybe, just maybe, things would return to normal.

Nope.

AN: isn't this beautiful? come, my children, join me in singing kumbaya around the campfire. Kumbayaaaaaaaa my loooooooooooooooooord, kumbayaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaa. Okay, thats enough. Don't be too harsh on my for this chapter. I did get you two chapters in one day, didn't I? /AN


	25. Chapter 25

AN: I'm sorry for whats going to start to happen in this chapter. More so in the next chapter (spoiler!) but this one to. Things are truly getting intense now. Also, i've started another mental hospital homestuck fic, called i don't know who I am. it's pretty good. The plot is that everyone is humanstuck in a hospital, and captured is the weird dreams and visions that Sollux (or, Solomon) is having. He is forced to rack his brain and find out who he is. i dont know, I like it. Anywho, thanks for reading this far into the story! I appreciate it! You've lasted this long. the ride is almost over *cries* just hang in there, you'll be home soon /AN

CHAPTER 25

It was late at night when Vriska was released from solitary confinement. She had been locked in a small, dark room for the last month or so. Her sleep scheduled was a tad mixed up. She wasn't at all tired, although it was near the time where she needed to go to bed. Not that anyone actually obeyed the curfew.

Vriska walked through the halls to her room. She wasn't surprised when she got there to hear her roommate, Aradia, talking with her 'friend', Sollux. She decided to eavesdrop for a bit, just because.

"Is it weird not having a roommate?" That was Sollux's voice.

"Yes, a bit. But it's nice." Aradia spoke now.

There was a short pause.

"That was a really good idea, you had." Vriska was sure that was Sollux, even without the lisp he usually had. What had happened during the mo nth that she was gone? She listened even more intently.

"It is nice no longer having to help Vriska with her drugs and things. I'm pretty happy that we acted upon the opportunity we had."

Vriska was shocked. Aradia did this. It was Aradia's fault. Everything that had just gone wrong, her getting busted, being locked in solitary confinement for a month, all of that was because of Aradia.

Through clenched teeth, Vriska whispered to herself "I swear, Megido, I will make you pay."

She stormed off. There was one place she could go to vent her anger. One person who would listen. She left to go there.

Upon arrival, she kicked the door in. Literally, she kicked the door and it opened.

"Eridan!" She spat, sounded extremely pissed off.

Eridan, who was laying on his back on his bed, turn to look at the angry girl. "Oh, hey Wis. Did they finally let you out?"

Vriska looked around, and saw Equius sitting there, staring at her.

"Eq, begone. Me and Wris hawe some catchin' up to do." The fishboy dismissed Equius.

"Alright, highblood." The taller boy whispered, as he left the room.

Once Equius was gone, Vriska spoke. "Do you know WHY I was put into Solitary confinement?" she growled.

"You left your drugs out or somethin', I don't knoww." He sat up. "Wwhy are you askin'?"

"It was Aradia."

"Wwhat?"

"Aradia took the drugs, Aradia left them, Aradia and her little boyfriend!"

"Ar wwouldn't do that, wwould she?" Eridan wasn't quite convinced.

"She did!" Vriska flailed her arms in frustration.

"So, wwhat are you gonna do about it?" he asked.

Vriska sat down on the bed opposite of Eridan's "What do you think I should do?"  
"Wwell," Eridan began. "Wwhen a lowwblood tries to mess wwith me," He paused. "I kill them."

Vriska paused, staring at the boy. At first, she seemed somewhat shocked.

Then, a grin.

A devilish, evil grin that prophesied the worst outcome.

"Wonderful idea."

-LATER, BUT NOT MUCH LATER-

Aradia said her goodbyes to Sollux. Sollux was reluctant to go. He had been having visions about Aradia, and terrible things happening. Aradia told him to disregard them. He wanted to, but part of him couldn't let them go.

As he walked down to his room, Vriska walked down to her room. She ignored Sollux as she walked. Aradia was already in the room.

Once again, she literally kicked the door in.

"I'm baaaaaaaack."

AN:Vriska and Eridan's relationship in this... Don't even know what to call it. I kinda like thme as Kismisis', so you can ship that if you want XD

If you figure out whats going to happen, keep it to yourself. Don't spoil me evil with the world. If you just need to rant at me, do it via PM, okay?/AN


	26. Chapter 26

AN/ I'm so sorry. It had to be done. This is about to become a major sadstuck everybody. and don't think I'm some souless demon. I cry while I do this. I cry. /AN

CHAPTER 26

Sollux arrived in his room, to be greeted by a grumpy Karkat.

"Hey, fuckass, I'm trying to sleep!"

Sollux took a belly dive for his bed, and mumbled "Oh, it's not like you only do this to me all the fucking time."

Karkat sat up. "Okay, you're more pissed than usual." He extrapolated that from Sollux's disposition. Although it was rather obvious. "What's wrong?"

"You know how I have visions of the future sometimes," Sollux said. "I had one about Aradia."

Karkat slumped back down.

"I'm just so scared to leave her now."  
"Girl troubles." Karkat mumbled, while slouching back down.

-LATER-

Vriska waited for for Aradia to fall asleep She knew she was a heavy sleeper. and now, she as going to take advantage of that.

Silently, she got up and put on her shoes. She opened the door, and left to wander the halls.

Only she wasn't wandering. She had one final destination.

The medical bay.

Vriska made like a ninja, hiding from the few Whitecoats that patrol the halls late at night. Silently, she ventured through the halls of Skaia, until she reached the doors. The big glass doors of the medical bay.

They weren't locked. Which wasn't surprising. She was free to take whatever she wanted.

Over on the shelves where all the drugs were kept, she grabbed as many liquid medicines as she could find. She found an empty beaker and poured large amounts of the liquids into it. Next, she proceeded to find a sink. Under it there were a few cleaning products, meant for the sterilization of the bay. She poured those in too. She grabbed a surgical mask, and rag she found lying around. The rag went into the deadly mixture, and the surgical mask went on her face. Lastly, she grabbed a pair of surgical gloves.

Vriska returned to her room, wielding the potion she created. She went of to Aradia's bed, placing th beaker on the nightstand in the middle of both of their beds. She took the rag and ringed it out. Then, she placed the rag on Aradia's mouth and help it tight.

Slowly, very slowly, Aradia started to wake up. She had little time left when she opened her eyes. She was Vriska's face, covered partially by the surgical mask. Then her mind registered the smell of chemicals. She panicked. Vriska only held her down.

"Bye bye, Megido." She whispered. Her voice at that moment truly reflected th evil in her soul. She was about to become a murderer.

Aradia tried to resist, but she felt her breathing slowing down, and her eyelids becoming heavier.

With dying breaths, she thought to herself "_Sollux... It was Vriska.. Avenge... me..."_

Aradia heaved her last breath, and her body went limp.

Vriska smirked. "That'll teach you. That'll teach everyone. Not that anyone will find out."

She needed to clean up the scene. She washed the chemicals off of Aradias mouth. Leaving to one of the vacant rooms next door, she dumped the mixture down th sink, washed the beaker, and hid them all in the room. Then, she returned to her own room, but on her pajamas, and went to sleep. It was going to be a long day of acting tomorrow.

-MEANWHILE-

Sollux couldn't sleep. He tossed and turned, and thought about Aradia.

Then, a voice in his head.

Aradia's voice.

"_Sollux... It was Vriska.. Avenge... me..."_

He shot up, waking Karkat.

"Goddamnit, Sollux." Karkat grumbled. "What is it this time?"

"I... I heared something..." He sounded worried.

"Like? What?" Karkat was annoyed now.

"It was... Aradia..."  
"Sollux, she's fine, go back to bed."

"Okay... But first thing in the morning I'm going to check on her."

"Alright, now get some fucking sleep." the grumpy troll grumbled.

AN: Prepare for unfollowing, Looney. Man, I feel like Hussie right now. Bye, everybody, I'm going to kill you off now. KTHXBAI everyone is dead now.

Okay, yeah, no. Just don't hate me too much, okay?

ALSO, as (possibly) previously mentioned, I am leaving from tommorow till tuesday evening. Don't expect any updates. But when I return, expect the possible end of the series. I have to stay up all night for a medical exam the next day, so I will get a lot of writing done. Plus 12+ hours in the car.

Quick poll, do you guys want me to post all of the chapters at once, or post them one at a time (for the last few.) Tell me in a review, or in a PM, whatever you're more comfortable with!/AN


	27. Chapter 27

AN: Quick poll, how many of you hate me now? Haha, I knew it. All of you. Whatever, I wrote this in a car. With LOTR symphonies in the background thats how you know it's going to be a good chapter. I was procrastinating writing with IDKWIA, mainly because I feel bad for Sollux. Yes, author Looney has feelings. Anywhosits, keep on reading. I promise I'll give you a happy ending that will make you squee out of your pants. /AN

CHAPTER 27

Sollux didn't sleep much that night. He was too worried. He stayed up, watching the clock.

5 minutes past 6 AM, the nurse still hadn't shown up with his and Karkat's pills. This worried Sollux even further.

Then, there was a scream. Not from any patient, from the cheery nurse.

Sollux, as well as Karkat, shot up, and jumped out of their beds. They ran outside of their room, into the hallway. There was a crowd of kids already outside. All were crowded around one room. The worst possible room they could be crowded around.

Aradia's room.

Sollux looked for someone who was less crazy then the others. Someone who would still have their wits in this situation.  
He went to Kanaya.

"GA, Do you know what's going on?" He desperately asked.

"No, I do not." He replied. "I was up, and heading towards the dining hall when the nurse went into their room. I didn't pay much attention, but I do believe something may be wrong with Aradia..." Then Kanaya noticed the look on Sollux's face. She put her hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, I know how you feel about her. This must be difficult for you."

Sollux tried to smile. It wasn't very successful.

Then, some Whitecoats arrived, followed by and the chairman of the hospital. They all went into the room, and closed the door behind them. Before the door was shut, the chairman said "Proceed to the dining hall, everyone. Breakfast will be served shortly. This is none of your concern." Then, the door shut. Everyone left, not really caring about what happened. All except Sollux, and Karkat too.

Sollux placed his ear against the door.

"Well, doctor, what do you think?" That was the chairman.

The doctor paused. "She's dead."

That did it.

Something in Sollux just died.

He thought he would died.

Sollux fell to his knees. Karkat tried to help him up, and brought in back to the room.

Sollux was emotionless, nothing seemed to register with him. He was in a shock.

"Uh, Sollux... Are you okay?" Karkat asked, plopping him on his bed.

"I was right..." He mumbled, not changing his expression.

"Sollux, it's going to be okay."

"No... It's not..."

"Sollux,"

"SHUT UP!" he yelled. "you don't know anything! The only person you've ever loved didn't just die! My love did die! What am I going to do now? TELL ME, What am I going to fucking do?!" With that, he curled up in his bed, and started sobbing. Karkat put his hand on the boy, then left to eat. He would need his privacy.

What would happen in next few days is a lot of grief counsling. Vriska would need to go to it, and would have to name all the people Aradia was close to. They, Sollux, Karkat and Terezi, would also go to grief counsling. Terezi and Karkat didn't need it as much, they were sad mind you, it was really Sollux who needed it. He REALLY needed it.

There was no investigation going on. Aradia's body was yet to have an autopsy, so cause of death was not yet discovered. Once they did discover it, they would question Vriska once more, then eventually let it turn to a cold case.

Aradia's parents visited to hospital, as well. They heard that their daughter was very close to a young boy, and they wanted to meet him a few days after her death.

-FEW DAYS IN THE FUTURE-

Sollux was brought into the visiting room. It wasn't visiting day, so he didn't know why he was being brought there. Frankly, he just wanted to curl up in his sock drawer and sleep for days. he could care less about meeting anybody.

When he arrived, there was a small family, consisting of a man, a woman and a child.

"Hello, young lad." Said the man."My name is Burt Megido." Megido? These were Aradia's parents? They didn't seem very sad... Had they already gotten over her passing?

His woman spoke up. "I'm Alys."  
They had a young human daughter, as well. She looked about 4 years old. She was too shy to speak to the strange boy.

"That's Lily, our youngest, er, child." the woman said. "And your name is?"

"Sollux. Sollux Captor."

"So, we've hear that you and Aradia were very close. She told us once, when we visited, of a lanky boy with a lisp that she fancied. Was this you?"

"Uh, yeah. It's kind of a long story how I lost my lisp."

"Did you love Aradia?" Alys asked.

Sollux hesitated. "Yes, very much."

"She often spoke of you."

There was a short break of silence.  
"I would like to thank you, Sollux." Burt said.

"What for?" Sollux sounded quite nervous.

"Aradia was not doing well a couple of months ago. We got calls daily about her condition. It, well, wasn't pretty. Then, all of a sudden, she starts to improve. Then she starts telling us of you."

"You think I improved her condition?"

"Yes. And for that, we thank you."

They talked for a while about Aradia, then about how she died. Sollux didn't tell them of the message he received from Aradia just before.  
They mentioned the chemicals that were found in her lungs. They mentioned how no one knew how they got there

After that, the time was up. Sollux said his goodbyes to the Megido family. This would most likely be the last time he met any of them.

-BACK TO THE CURRENT TIMES-

That encounter only made Sollux feel worse. Now the thought of Aradia was even more lodged into his mind.  
He stormed back to his room, and locked himself in the dark. Sollux curled up within his blankets, and tried to forget.

He couldn't forget.

AN: WHO GOT THAT AVPM JOKE?! ANYBODY? ANYBODY? NO? LOONEY IS LAME AND NEEDS TO MAKE FUNNY JOKES? okay. I'll get right on that. /AN


	28. Chapter 28

AN: Not much to say on this one. I think it's just a boring chapter of Sollux being sad. A lot of description and dramatic devices and stuf, I think I'll use those a bunch. Gonna eat some sweet peas and drink some zero calorie strawberry lemonade. That'd do it. WRITING POWERS ACTIVATE! Oh, and this is before he met with Aradia's parents./AN

CHAPTER 28

"Sollux?" That was the nurses voice. "Sollux you haven't left your room in 3 days. You need to go eat. You need to move. You need to do something."

Sollux groaned, and curled even further into his his blankets. He wasn't moving any time soon.

"Sollux, I'm not asking you anymore. I am telling you. Get up, or we will bring you to the medical bay and hook you up to the medical bay."

Sollux groaned again.

"Sollux, it's not healthy for you to sit around and eat nothing. You're going to get very sick."

Karkat got up at the moment. "It's no use, he's too sad."

The nurse nodded. "Sollux, I'll tell you what I'll do for you. I'll bring you a plate of food from the dining hall, and you don't have to leave your room. Just promise me you'll eat it."

Sollux groaned again, then grumbled the words "Fine, I'll eat." It was barely audible, however.

As soon as the nurse left, Karkat went over to Sollux.

He grabbed the front of Sollux's shirt and began to slap him. Sollux just sat there, shocked and distraught. A large, yellow, hand shaped mark appeared on his face. But Sollux didn't care.

"Get yourself together, man!" Karkat yelled. Then, he calmed down and let go of Sollux. "Sorry man, but you can't hold on to this forever. I know you love her, but she wouldn't want you to be living like this."

Sollux sighed. "I know you're right, but I just can't let it go. What would you do if Terezi was dead?"

Karkat didn't answer. "Just do us all a favor and eat some fucking food. If you eat any less, they will diagnose you with some kind of eating disorder. I'm sure you don't want to deal with that sit now."

"You're right." Sollux slumped back down. "Wait, come here for a second." Karkat obliged, getting closer to Sollux.

Sollux sat up. Then, he slapped Karkat right across the face.

"That's what you get for slapping me, you dick." Sollux slumped back down.

In his weak emotional state, Sollux didn't even slap Karkat hard enough to leave a mark. Karkat took the hint Sollux was giving him, and left to go eat.

Soon enough, the nurse returned with a plate of food and a glass of water.  
"Now do yourself a favor and eat this."

As the nurse left, Sollux sat up. He grabbed his glasses, the new pair he had just recently gotten, and put them on. He then saw the plate, which was piled high with breakfast foods. The nurse obviously wasn't aware of the size of Sollux's appetite.  
Despite that, started to eat, slowly but surely.

Later that day, he would meet with Aradia's parents. The hospital thought it would help.

In the long run, it did.

Although it temporarily made him even sadder, he realized.

"I... I can't continue living like this..." Sollux said to himself.

Then, an epifany.

The chemicals... The message from Aradia.

Could it really have been Vriska? It was more than likely.

_"Aradia told me to avenge her..."_ Sollux thought. "That's exactly what I'll do.."

Sollux finished his food, and put the plate outside his door. He had a lot of work to do, a lot of secrets to uncover.

AN: look at Karkat being a nice guy for once. So many headcanons, so little time to use them all. Also, by popular request, here is the roommate chart.

BOYS-

Sollux captor and Karkat Vantas- Room 269

Gamzee Makara and Tavros Nitram- Room 153

Eridan Ampora and Equius Zahhak -Room 264

GIRLS

Terezi Pyrope- Room 143

Vriska Serket- Room 272

Nepeta Leijon and Kanaya Maryam- Room 270

SO the rooms that are 100 numbers are downstairs, in the ICU. Upstairs are the 200 numbers. The rooms are all fairly clustered together, and there is a lot of vacant rooms. There are other trolls in the hospitals, too (FANTROLLS! ALL OF THEM ARE CANON IN CAPTURED). I'm writing this while in a car with no access to previous chapters, so I don't exactly know how where everyone's room is in refference to Sollux's room. So I just made up the numbers. yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay. I'm also making the floorplan now for the hospital. Also, Feferi should be turning up any chapter now./AN


	29. Chapter 29

AN: I've had a few people ask me when Feferi will show up. That's in this chapter. As you may know, I am a major Arasol shipper, so there will be no fefsol in this. Sollux is not a whore, he won't go with the next girl he meets. He don't roll that way, biches (My immortal jokes). Okay, so read this chapter. Shit's getting real. ALSO, this chapter (and the next) features PuddingNinjas character Mira! Everyone go congratulate her for winning! I'll probably hold more contests in the future, so everyone watch out for those!/AN

CHAPTER 29

Sollux was heading to the rec room. He wanted to tell his comrades about what he had recently discovered. About Vriska possibly being guilty.

When he reached the rec room, there was a surprising crowd. Sollux wondered what could possibly have attracted this gathering.

He got there, The first troll her recognized was Eridan.

"Hey, Eridan." Sollux called. "What's going on?"

"Sol, are you fuckin' kiddin' me?!" the sea-troll scoffed. "It's her." She pointed to the female troll at the center of the crowd, who was socializing with many others.

"Who is she?" Sollux asked.

"Sol, you idiot." Eridan laughed. "She's the heiress!"

Then Sollux recognized her. She was a rather important figure, the future leader of the trolls. The daughter of the Empress. She was one of the few trolls who got to live with a troll was she doing here?

That wasn't important. Part of him wanted to greet her and find out why the heiress was in a mental hospital, but more importantly he wanted to find Karkat and Terezi.

They weren't in the rec room, so he went to the one place where they were sure to be.

Terezi's room.

-LATER-

Terezi and Karkat sat on Terezi's bed, talking, when Sollux burst in.

Automatically after walking in, he tripped over the chalked splayed across the floor. Terezi giggled, and Karkat uttered a groan of annoyance.

"Nice going, Sollux!" Terezi laughed.

"You're a true twinkle toes, Captor."

"Not the point, you guys."

"What is the point then?" Karkat asked.

"Do you remember how I heard... Something... The night Aradia died?"

"Yeah." Karkat said.

"She said 'Sollux... I was Vriska... Avenge me..."

"So you think Vriska killed Aradia?" Terezi asked.

"Yes."

"Makes sense." Terezi said, with a slight giggle.

"Wait, hold on a fucking second." Karkat intervened. "What motivation would she have?"

"She probably found out about what we did. How we got her busted." Sollux sat down on the bed across from Terezi's, the bed that had been vacant for years.

"So, you want to prove that she killed Aradia."

"Yep." Sollux nodded his head.

"How are you going to do this?" Terezi asked.

"I don' know." Sollux admitted. "But I'm going to go back to our room."

Karkat uttered an "Alright." And Sollux left.

He went up the stairs, got to his room, no big deal. Then, he passed the new girl.

"Hi!" She chimed happily as she passed Sollux.

"Uh, hey." He responded, just to be polite.

"I don't think I've met you yet! I'm Feferi!"

"Yeah, I know.."

"Oh, yeah, I forget that everyone knows me sometimes." She laughed. She seemed like a nice enough person. "Hey, can you answer a question for me?"

"Sure, I guess." Seemed like an innocent enough request.

"I heard someone died here recently! Is that true?" She eagerly awaited the response. Sollux looked down, reminded of Aradia.

"Uh, Yeah... A girl named Aradia..."

Feferi noticed how sad this made him. "Oh no, I'm sorry! Were you two close?"

"Yeah..."

"I'm so sorry! I'll go now!" She walked away, then stopped. "Oh, wait, I didn't catch your name!"

"I'm Sollux."

Feferi walked off into her room, which was Aradia's old room.

They were already trying to replace her.

As Sollux walked into his own room, he noticed something on the floor.

A note.

Someone had slipped it underneath the door.

He opened it.

It read:

"_Hi Sollux! _

_I know this might be a bit creepy, seeing as you don't know me. But word travels quickly in this place. I've heard about what happen, and I have some information. If you want it, meet me in room 239 of the human quarters at exactly midnight tonight. _

_I'll be waiting._

_Mira."_

Mira? What kind of name is that? That wasn't a troll name. Was she human or something?

Despite the weird name Sollux was left with, he didn't want to give up this opportunity.

For now, he would wait.

AN: Sorry, I had absolutely no plan for Feferi for this. I just wanted to add her because otherwise it would be lame. And, being in a car, I couldn't look up any good fish puns. I'll figure some out later, okay? Because. Because fish.

Also, in a way, I feel like my writing is just going down hill and isn't as good as when I started. What do you guys think? do you still like captured or has it lost its charm for you?/AN


	30. Chapter 30

AN: Just so you know, I have the entire ending currently written out on my ipod. The chapters (especially the next one) are ridiculously long. I cut this entire little pointless bit out. And I miss it. /AN

Captured chapter 30

It was 11:45 when sollux left his room, exact to the minute. He hadn't been doing much before he left. Just sitting and watching the clock. He. Couldn't sleep. He couldn't eat. He could just worry, sulk and seek the truth. That night, he would seek the truth.

At exactly 11:45, not a second over, he left his room. It was about one hour and forty-five minutes past curfew, and all the nurses would be gone. There was still the matter of the night guard, however. A tall, but bulky man who slept the day and worked nights. Most patients would go their entire stay without meeting him. You weren't supposed to meet him. Ever. Sollux managed to avoid him that night.

Sollux walked through the hospitals empty halls. his mind racing. It took him a good 5 minutes to quietly make his way to the human quarters.

The human quarters looks quite a bit like the troll one. It's almost a mirror image. Sollux walked down the hallway, and easily found room 239. Mira was waiting in there for him.

Sollux didn't want to be early. He arrived at the door at 11:58. He wouldn't go in yet. He just sat outside. At 11:59, a young human girl opened the door.

" Oh for crying out loud, get inside already!" she whispered.

She pulled Sollux inside.

Sollux looked around. The room was a mess. The walls were covered in paint, ink and what looked like glitter glue and feathers. There was paper, art supplies and clothing scattered everywhere. Kanaya would have an aneurysm in there.

"Hi Sollux! I'm Mira Pearson!"

"Uh, hi. Sollux Captor."

" Yeah, I know! Now, please don't take this the wrong way, but I've been watching you for a while now."

"mind if I ask How?" Sollux asked.

"Well, the security for the surveillance room is pretty bad over here. I like to go in there sometimes and play around."

"yeah, cool, that's great and all, but why did you call me here? Just tell me what you need to."

"Okay, so Aradia was killed on January 24th, right?"

Sollux choked up. He managed to utter a "yes."

"well, the night of the 23rd, I was in the surveillance room, and around 12:43 I saw vriska walking around. I was curious, so I started to follow her on the screen. She went into the medical bay, and grabbed a bunch of stuff. She wasn't really being careful of the cameras. Most people don't even know they're there! They really well hidden, and-"

"Mira, please. This is really important, just focus!"

Mira covered her mouth.

"Sorry! Anyways, she grabbed a bunch of stuff and went back to her room. I managed to follow her back into the room. I didn't see much, I did see her hold something to Aradia's mouth right before she went limp! She then went into a nearby vacant room. I haven't been there, but I'm sure there's evidence there!"

Sollux was shocked. Everything he thought, all of his suspicions, they were all true. Crisis had really killed Aradia. And now he had the proof.

"Mira, I cannot begin to thank you enough. Aradia was, well, the closest thing I've ever had to a matesprit. And now I can bring vriska down for killing her."

"It's no problem! Gosh, I'm just glad I could help! I haven't seen a troll in forever, and Dave has been talking for months about meeting this girl named Terezi, and-"

"whoa, what? Oh wait, yeah, Terezi came here."

Sollux check the time. Or, he wanted to check the time, but there wasn't a clock in sight. He decided to leave with haste, but first he had a pittstop to make.

-LATER, BUT NOT MUCH-

Sollux was now in the surveillance room. The one in the troll quarter, to be precise. He knew his away around a computer, so he managed to pull up the right files. He made the computer play a looping file. The File of the incident. No way to hide now.


	31. Chapter 31

AN: I'M CRYING YOU GUYS, THIS IS THE LAST. DAMN. CHAPTER. THERE'S AN EPILOGUE AFTER THIS, BUT THATS IT Q.Q I'M GOING TO MISS ALL OF YOU. I DON'T WANT TO GET INTO A BUNCH OF THANK-YOUS NOW, BUT THATS COMING LATER, ALSO. Sorry for so many mistakes, I still don't have word on my laptop, and I wrote the outline for this on my ipod during free time of school :I sorry /AN

Chapter 31

The week after that was a blur. Everything happened so fast, but it all happened.

First off, Vriska was busted the day after.

-EARLIER THAT WEEK-

Vriska slept. She enjoyed having a room to herself.

Then, the door opened.

It was the police, accompanied by some hospital staff. Vriska shot out of bed.

"Vriska Serket," the policeman spoke. "you are under arrest for the murder of Aradia Megido."

That was it, she thought. Years of crimes, and never getting caught.

It finally caught up to her. It was over.

"good sir, I didn't-"

"Can it, Serket!" that was Thomas speaking up. "we have PHYSICALLY seen proof. Don't even try to deny it."

Vriska smirked. "you got. I did it."

"you're going to be in jail for quite a while, miss. You're a danger to others, and yourself."

Vriska laughed as they put her in handcuffs, and then took her away. As they walked through the halls, patients poked there heads out of their rooms. Thomas dismissed them as he walked by.

At lunch, the chairman made an announcement over the intercom.

"Good afternoon, patients. You may notice someone is missing from your ranks. Earlier this morning, due to evidence that arose, Vriska Serket was arrested. You are not to be concerned about this matter. Have a nice lunch."the announcement clicked off, and everyone returned to their business. Karkat looked to Sollux.

"Captor, what did you do?" Karkat demanded.

"I gave her what she deserved."

Terezi giggled and Karkat rolled his eyes.

Things got better from the out. Sollux started to really accept the help he was given. He really couldn't 'fix' some of his problems, but he learned howto deal with them in a rational way. Everyone was improving. Some people, Nepeta and Equius most recently, were even leaving. New patients were also arriving, two girls had just come a few weeks ago.

Sollux was entering his last week of treatment. Karkat had a bit more than a week. Terezi was one of the few who wasn't going to leave soon. Karkat was spending as much time as he could with her.

The last week was full of mischief for Sollux. On Monday he and Karkat 'borrowed' some of Gamzee's face paint (which he didn't wear as often now) and made some beautiful murals in the hallways. they got caught. Darryl, who caught them, decided to let them go after a semi-serious talking to. He appreciated the art.

Tuesday was pizza day, and Terezi helped them start a food fight at lunch. Having only 8 people there really put a damper on things, but it was still fun. Kanaya had gone fairly crazy and violent during the fight, after getting pasta all over her skirt. Jane, the nurse and occasional chef, gave everyone a stern talking-to, but no one could keep a straight face when they saw the pizza sauce in Eridan's hair.

Thursday was movie day. Jake set up movies in the rec room. This something they did once a month. Although the patients couldn't leave the hospital for summer the staff tried hard to make things as fun for them as possible. Thursday they watched movies for most of the day. As a treat, Jane brought popcorn around lunch. It was a quiet, bur entertaining day. Jake brings out the more popular movies when the temperature outside warms up.

Friday was art therapy day. Sollux was playing around with modeling clay, and left it in the sun. He then took the gooey clay and put it in Jake's chair. The results were, well, messy. After art was group therapy. They were saying goodbye to Kanaya, who had finished her treatment and overcame her OCD. Kanaya talked about her experiences at Skaia, and everything that had happened.

Saturday, everyone said goodbye to Kanaya bright and early. Her mother was surprised by how friendly everyone was to her daughter. After lunch, Jake and the whitecoats took everyone outside to the fields by the hospital. It wasn't wheelchair accessible, so Gamzee carried Tavros around for the entire outing. There wasn't much to do in the fields, but Sollux had always observed the fields from a distance he has always wanted to see them up close. As Sollux thought his thoughts, a small field creature scurried onto his foot. Sollux picked it up and put it in Thomas' jacket. Now this is something few know, but Thomas has a fear of small creatures, especially ones crawling around in his jacket. Thomas flipped out trying to get whatever that was in his jacket out. Everyone walked around enjoying themselves.

Sunday was Sollux's last day. He started organizing and packing his stuff, leaving out only some clothes for the night and the morning. his stuff didn't really fit in his bag as well as he remembered, but all if his clothes fit him better. They no longer hung off of his skinny frame.

There wad group therapy in a bit. Sollux would have to talk about his experiences and feelings. He didn't really look forward to that.

Karat walked into the room. By himself.

"Sollux, Uh. So you're done here."

Sollux looked away from his packing. "Yeah. Jeez, what a crazy year.

Karat shuffled around a bit.

"we'll make fucking sure to do lots of stupid shit in your memory."

"well, how long do you have left here?"

"just over a week."

"and Tz?"

Karkat looked town to his shoes.

"she doesn't have a set time of departure... I don't have any idea when she'll leave, or if she'll even leave this fucking sweep! There's nothing even wrong with her! She can taste and smell colors! She knew my blood color just by sniffing me!"

Curious, Sollux asked "Uh, what is your blood color?"

Karat looked nervous. He rolled up the sleeve of his shirt to reveal scars. Old, old scars. Old, red scars.

Sollux didn't speak, but he understood everything suddenly.

"don't worry, kk, I won't tell anyone." Karkat rolled up his sleeve, hiding his secret once more.

There was a silence for a moment. Sollux had his own scars, his own stories and bad memories.

"Kk, I want you to promise me something."

"what?"

"Aradia was buried in the Skaia graveyard, the big one on the western outskirts of the central city. "

" yeah, what about it?"

" in 3 sweeps, I want you to meet me there on the day of her death."

Karkat was confused of his reasoning, but he agreed.

"alright. I'll do it." it seemed Like a good moment to shake hands, so Karkat held his hand out to Sollux. Sollux took it, and said "in 3 sweeps, then." They shook hands. Sollux continued to pack, and Karkat went to the rec room.

At 12, group therapy started. Sollux was in the spotlight that session. They talked for a good hour, then were dismissed for a late lunch. Jane had helped cook today. With this few patients, boredom would creep in. It was pasta for lunch, many types of pasta. As usual, salad was available, as well as breadsticks. Everyone ate a hearty meal before returning to their own business.

That evening, by some astral alignment or an other, it was a movie night. But that's not really what made it special.

That night they were watching stargate.

The night passed, and all returned to their rooms. Sollux sat down on his bed for the final time. He curled up and fell into a deep, pleasant sleep.

AN:ASDKAJSLDKASDJSLFKADFJDKFDSFSDILOVEYOUALL/AN


	32. EPILOGUE

AN: we did it, you guys. We made it through, 31 chapters AND an epilogue. I am so proud of you, and myself. Soon enough, I'm going to post a FAQ about questions that were asked throughout the year that I have been writing it. I love you :D /AN

EPILOGUE

Sweeps had passed since Sollux's year in the Skaia center for mental rehabilitation. He had realized things, like how the name I'd the establishment made it sound like some criminal rehabilitation center, but it was nothing like that. Sollux had gotten much better. He had better control over his mood swings, and his OCD was well under control. He even wore the same colored shoes most of the time. Unfortunately, things weren't quite 100% great for Sollux. He still heard the voices of the doomed and the damned. This came along with his powers, and no amount of medication could get rid of them completely. He did learned to ignore them, however.

Sollux didn't really wear his glasses anymore. His vision was slowly starting to fade. His normally bright colored red and blue eyes were turning black and white (oddly enough). He was trying to get a hold of Terezi, so he could learn the ways of the blind. He didn't even know if she left Skaia. She would be turning 9 sweeps soon. If she wasn't 9 sweeps yet she would be turning so shortly. Once you turn 9 sweeps you have to leave Skaia center. It's a youth mental institution. There was a separate facility for adults.

Many years ago, Sollux made a promise with Karkat, before he left. They said they would meet at Aradia's grave, three sweeps later. Three sweeps had passed. Sollux had just recently turned 9. That day was the anniversary of Aradia's death.

Sollux still lived with his parents, in the same apartment that he grew up in. It was full of memories to him, some good and some bad. His entire childhood was shoved into the tiny space, and he didn't want to leave it. Something was holding him back there, keeping him from living on his own. He just couldn't leave.

For old time sake, Sollux put on a pair of mismatched shoes. He left the apartment complex and began walking to the cemetery. Sollux was old enough to drive, but he didn't have the ambition or want to. He walked on the brisk january day. He walked through the city center, past all the buisnesses, people and cars. The society of Skaia was more similar to the old human world to the old troll one.

Sollux arrived at the cemetery around noon, after a good hour of walking. He knew exactly where Aradia's grave was, he visited whenever he could, which was often. Sollux had graduated school, and was currently in college (they couldn't afford a fancier university)

The hill in front of her grave was his favorite spot in the world. There was a mighty tree on it, and it kept the ground snow-free in the winter. He sat down, staring at the grave. Sollux pulled a bunch of flowers out of his bag. He had stopped at the same flower shop he always stopped at.

He had gotten Aradia's favorite. Maroon roses. He also added some yellow roses. He cleared the snow off of her grave, and placed the flowers gently. Snow had started to fall earlier that morning, and a blanket of snow covered the graveyard. Few had come since, and the snow was still fresh. Sollux was the only one there.

Sollux started at the grave. He was hit by an overwhelming sense of sadness, and he started to tear up. Then, he felt something. A touch on his shoulder. Then, a sound in his ear. A whisper.

"Don't worry, Sollux. I still love you. You did it, for me... Thank you..."

The feeling of a touch on his shoulder turned into the sensation of a hug.

Aradia's ghost was hugging, he was sure of it.

The feeling left, and Aradia departed. Sollux, dazed, went back to sit under the tree. He had awkward known Aradia still loved him. Now he knew for sure.

Karkat finally arrived. They talked, karkat left some flowers, and the two left to go talk in somewhere warmer.

Once in a coffee shop, Sollux confessed that he wad going blind. He talked about his experience with Aradia not too long ago, and his life since leaving Skaia.

Karkat talked of how he had recently moved out of his parents house. He, even having better control of his anger, left in a fit of rage, and couldn't go back. He was living in his own apparently in Skaia center. Sollux said that he wanted to move out, once he finished his schooling. Eventually, the idea popped up of them being roommates once again. They talked briefly of that topic, exchanged numbers, and went their seperate ways.

But the adventure was far from over.

THE END


	33. CAPTURED FAQ

HELLO ONE AND ALL, MY LOVELIES AND LOVELETTES! If you're reading this, you are officially reading the last thing that will be published on this story. Now now, don't fret! I don't want to stop writing captured, because I will write more side stories, and such. But now is the time where I will answer all of your questions! Let's begin! Now, these won't all be worded the exact way that they might of been asked, because I like to be original.

Q: Who are you, dear author? and who is this 'smiley' that you always talk about?

A: I, dear reader, am LooneyLune (as you probably know from my title). I'm LooneyLune from deviantart, and most other sites. I am 15 years old, female, and also I am bipolar. I felt the need to bring out the crazy in each character, as I could relate to them in that way, I guess. But enough about me. Smiley is my moirail, Smiley212 on most sites. She is an amazing writer, and yeah she helped me a bit. For the first bit, she edited for me, and we roleplayed many of the events that you have read.

Q: I READ A STORY CALLED "the skaia center for mental rehabilitation"! YOU STOLE THAT TITLE, YOU'RE DUMB.

A: haha, yes, I found about that story after I had used the name at least a dozen times. I even asked the author if it was okay if I used the title (and they said it was okay.) But yes , it is a fantasti story that I recommend you read.

Q: what do you mean by "captured is far from over?"

A: I mean that I am not going to be stopping to write captured, I want to keep on writing it. With side stories and stuff.

Q: I CAN'T GET ENOUGH OF CAPTURED, I NEED MORE NOW.

A: THERE IS A SPIRITUAL SUCCESSOR TO CAPTURE, IF YOU REALLY NEED IT. IT IS CALLED "I don't know who I am" AND IT IS THE HUMANSTUCK CAPTURED (in a more rundown, not as cool hospital).

Q: Sequel? OuO

A: maybe, maybe... We'll see, okay?

Q: *really good writing advice*

A: will you marry me?

Q: I WOULD RECCOMEND THIS STORY 10/10

A: DAAAAAAAAAAw, do you really mean it?(UwU)

Q: THANK YOU FOR REFFERENCING STARKID

A: yooooooooooooooooooooooooooou're welcome

Q: will you write a side story for me, featuring X oc/character/ship/situation.

A:Now, this is a tricky situation. Oc's, well, we'll see. Canon characters, sure I'll do that.

Ships is the tricky part. If I don't really like the ship I won't (sorry).

Situations, sure, I'll do that. So, ask away! Side story commisions are like neutrons, free of charge! :D I'm sorry, that was a bad joke.

Q: How would you describe your writing style/who inspires you?

A: I don't have a name for my style, but it's pretty casual. I like to think that it's like someone sitting around reading the story to someone, thats how I narrate this. As for inspiration, no names come to mind immediately :I

Q: Who inspired you to write captured?  
A: Fanfiction writer 'Prussiapants'. They write a story called "mental captor" AND THAT IS WHAT INSPIRED ME TO WRITE CAPTURED GO READ IT AND PRAISE THE AUTHOR.

Well, that's all for now! Before I leave, I have a few thank-you's to make.

Smiley, for helping me edit and giving me ideas, and also roleplaying with me!

Everyone who's given me ideas! You are all awesome.

And AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAL THE FANS! YOU ARE THE BEST THERE IS!

Thank you for reading, it means a lot to me. See you around,

-Looney


End file.
